naruto la voluntad de fuego
by Aries27
Summary: naruto heredo el gusto por leer de su padre y la fuerte voluntad de su madre pero la vida de jinchuriki es abrumadora sin embargo naruto escucha una suave voz que le ayuda a decidir su camino ninja
1. Chapter 1

Naruto la voluntad de fuego

Nota: no soy dueño de naruto de un fan para fans

El comienzo

**konohagakure**

Un joven rubio Naruto uzumaki de 6 años va caminando durante la noche triste a su casa, esto es porque todos los aldeanos de konoha lo tratan como si él fuera una plaga, tratan de actuar como si nada pasara, pero solo falta que el joven se acerque a ellos para que lo traten de forma horrible sacándolo de las tiendas a golpes solo por mirar, lanzándole tomates entre varias cosas, pero por sobre todo están esas miradas en sus ojos junto con los susurros que piden que su existencia desaparezca esto le traen un profundo dolor en su corazón

-desaparece nadie te quiere aquí-

-mira es ese otra vez-

\- ¿Por qué tiene que venir aquí? -

Naruto escuchaba y podía sentir esas miradas mientras sentía el dolor en su pecho se preguntaba lo mismo de siempre mientras huía corriendo de ellos

\- ¿Por qué siempre yo? ¿Por qué todos me miran de esa forma? ¿Qué eh hecho yo? –

Mientras repetía esas preguntas en su cabeza mientras lloraba en su cama el sonido de la aldea empezaba a silenciarse hasta que solo se podían oír las lágrimas de naruto, mientras continuaba preguntándose lo mismo sin esperar ninguna respuesta, pero una enorme y aterradora presencia hablo desde la espalda de naruto…

-**Es porque eres un jinchuriki-**

\- ¿he? -

Dijo intrigado mirando a su alrededor este lugar ya no era el cuarto del apartamento que el tercer hokage le había dado era un lugar donde había agua, pero solo hasta cubrir sus pies también había grandes paredes, pero por sobre todo destacaba la gran celda de la que sentía hablar esa voz en el centro está un papel con la palabra sello de no ser por esa celda naruto estaría más asustado y confundido de lo que ya está, pero a pesar de cuanto le temblaban sus piernas se armó de valor y le pregunto a la enorme presencia

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿a qué te refieres con jinchuriki? ¿en dónde estoy?

De entre las rejas se pudo ver como se abrían 2 ojos enormes de color carmesí con la pupila típica de los felinos esto sorprende a naruto haciendo caer y sentarse en el agua estos ojos tornan su mirada en el pequeño niño

-**oye pequeño acércate…-**

\- ¿he? - el joven se hallaba intrigado mientras se acercaba despacio hacia la celda el temor estaba en sus pasos, pero la intriga de esta situación lo dio las fuerzas para acercarse a la celda

Pero cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca él lo pudo ver era un zorro gigante, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el kyuubi que ataco a la aldea y fue asesinado por el cuarto hokage según las historias en la aldea, pero que hacia el aquí entonces se preguntaba sin embargo el gran zorro lanzo sus afiladas garras hacia naruto en un intento de asesinarlo

-aaahhhh!- grito naruto mientras se echaba hacia atrás

\- ¡**maldita celda! solo faltaba un poco más- **gruño el kyuubi mientras observaba al joven

\- ¿tú eres el kyuubi Verdad? ¿No se supone que el cuarto hokage te mato? - pregunta atemorizado

\- **oh ustedes los humanos sí que se creen la gran cosa si piensan que pueden matarme a mí- **dijo de forma muy arrogante

**\- **pero ¿cómo es todo esto posible? Ah solo debe ser un mal sueño si eso tiene que ser – dijo tratando de calmarse en esta situación

\- **ja que miserable, pero que asco esta hecho mi jinchuriki – **dijo el kyuubi en tono de burla

\- ¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres con tu jinchuriki? – pregunta naruto con intriga en su cara, pero otra vez el kyuubi intenta atacarlo con sus garras, pero nuevamente la celda lo impide, naruto se sorprende y mira fijamente al kyuubi

\- **malditos humanos van por ahí creando jinchurikis y ni siquiera se molestan en entender con lo que lidian son realmente una peste para este mundo-**

Naruto lo mira muy asustado, pero se traga todos sus sentimientos y le pregunta

-tu dijiste que soy tu jinchuriki ¿a que te refieres con eso?

\- **mph, ese asqueroso cuarto hokage me sello dentro de ti convirtiéndote a ti gusano en jinchuriki de no ser por eso ya habría devorado tu condenada aldea – **dice con un gran sentimiento de ira disgusto

\- ¿cómo es eso no te entiendo? – habla naruto asustado tratando de convencerse de que esto es un mal sueño

\- **aun no lo entiendes pequeño gusano ese cuarto hokage te uso apenas naciste como a una herramienta para sellar mi existencia dentro de ti, todos esos patéticos humanos te odian, desprecian y eso jamás va a cambiar vivirás para ser aborrecido y odiado por todos porque tu héroe te uso, te sacrifico para su beneficio, aunque no es nuevo viniendo de ustedes- **dijo mientras se podía ver esa sonrisa maligna a pesar de estar encerrado dentro de naruto disfruta ver el sufrimiento de pequeño niño y este empieza a respirar de forma pesada…

\- yo, pero yo ¿eh?, ¿yo? ¿Que soy yo? – dijo repirando de forma muy pesada la revelación fue mucho para el

Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en su cuarto miro a su alrededor y fue directamente a el espejo de su apartamento, y se miró en ese espejo mientras se miraba empezaba a recuperar tranquilidad comenzó a surgir un extraño sentimiento mientras la nueva sensación lo consumía empezó a subir de a poco su camisa al subirla lo suficiente pudo verlo claramente un extraño circulo apareció en su estómago mientras este círculo comenzaba a desaparecer él dijo.

\- ¿esto es un sello? - con una cara de conmoción rápidamente salió corriendo.

Seguía siendo de noche había pocas personas, pero no toda la aldea estaba durmiendo todavía y el sonido de los pasos de naruto por la tranquila noche era lo único que se escuchaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Un dulce encuentro

**Konohagakure**

naruto corrió desde su aparte desesperado después de ver el sello en su estómago tiene tantos sentimientos encontrados y tantas cosas pasando por su cabeza todo lo que vio hace un rato era verdad, él tiene en su interior al kyuubi toda su vida no fue más que una herramienta para el bienestar de la aldea entonces de ser así ¿Por qué todos me odia? Esos pensamientos no paran de inundar su cabeza mientras corre sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en concreto mientras continúa corriendo puede observar a las pocas personas que se encuentran fuera de sus hogares y puede sentir esa fría mirada en ojos otra vez el razonamiento al que pudo llegar en esos pocos segundos fue **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? Si el kyuubi está sellado ¿Por qué siempre yo?**

**-**eh ¿yo? ¿que soy yo? ...- dijo naruto estando desesperado por una respuesta evita a todos y sale corriendo lo antes posible

Naruto continúa corriendo mientras el aire se le escapa mira a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no haya nadie, se encuentra en un espacio en que un callejón conecta con otro de forma horizontal y en medio de este lugar se encuentra un gran árbol, naruto va y se sienta cerca del árbol acomodándose comienza a recordar las palabras del tercer hokage hiruzen unos de los pocos que no lo trata de la misma forma que los aldeanos, le dijo cuándo naruto ya era capaz de recordar las cosas adecuadamente en su apartamento

**\- **escúchame atentamente por favor - hiruzen dice esto con un rostro muy serio

**-** ¿okey? ¿Por qué estás tan serio? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? - Respondió naruto con preocupación, a lo que hiruzen da un pequeño suspiro mientras se forma una amable sonrisa en su rostro él le responde

**-** no, no, no has hecho nada malo tómatelo con más calma ja jajá - riendo de forma tranquila

**\- **eh está bien ¿de qué se trata? - pregunta con cara de leve preocupación, en hiruzen se divisa una leve sonrisa amable cuando empieza a hablar

**\- **bien, tu eres Uzumaki Naruto aldeano de la aldea de konoha oculta entre las hojas, jamás debes olvidar… bueno eso es todo debo volver a trabajar asique que tengas un buen día- dijo hiruzen con una mirada seria pero calmada a naruto

**-** eh… ¿solo eso? ¿Viniste hasta aquí solo por eso? - dijo naruto impresionado, decepcionado e intrigado

**-** si… bueno es algo importante después de todo, es el nombre que tus padres te dieron- respondiendo a la pregunta

**\- **pero aun así no me quieres hablar de ellos… - poniendo una cara triste

**-** hablar de los muertos no los traerá a la vida, pero es importante que sepas esto porque a partir de eso podrás decidir quién serás en el futuro… - diciendo esto hiruzen se marcha del apartamento

Al terminar de recordar esas palabras naruto empieza a recordar todas las veces que fue rechazado por los aldeanos, todas las veces que fue golpeado, todas las veces que esas miradas se centraron en él y no pudo evitar llorar después de un rato de llorar sus penas naruto pudo tranquilizarse mientras se secaba sus mocos y lágrimas él dijo

-sniff sniff, conque un jinchuriki ¿eh? Que soy yo- dijo naruto ahora más calmado, pero ocurrió algo inesperado

**-**jinchu… ¿qué?- se escuchó una suave voz desde el otro lado del árbol

**-**¡aaa! Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí– respondió muy sorprendido dando un salto del susto

**-**acabo de llegar, pero de qué es eso de lo que hablabas jinchu... algo ¿Qué es eso?- habla de una forma muy calmada mientras camina tratando de llegar a donde está sentado naruto

**-**¡Alto!- alerto de repente naruto

-Sin tener que mirarnos está bien- dijo naruto pensando que si lo llegaba a mirar lo reconocería y se iría como todos lo hacen al verlo, se siente solo y por lo menos quería hablar con alguien de lo que sea

**\- **¿eh? Bueno está bien, se… seguro, de que estas bien sonabas a que estabas llorando- dice esto la desconocida voz y se genera un silencio muy incómodo

**-**oye tu… tu ¿Qué piensas acerca de la aldea?- rompiendo el silencio

**-**que pienso sobre la aldea?, ¿Por qué quieres saber?- respondió intrigada la voz desconocida

**\- **… - naruto no dijo nada, y después de un silencio

\- … bueno supongo que es un buen lugar y además es bonito ¿qué hay de ti?- respondio la voz

-yo… yo odio este lugar- dijo de la nada naruto

**\- **conque odias la aldea eh, no se tu pero yo creo que pensar de esa forma no vale mucho la pena-afirmo de la nada la amigable voz

-¿a qué te refieres?- naruto pregunto con mucho interés en la respuesta

-Mi Padre siempre me cuenta la historia de cómo se formó la aldea y es por eso que creo algo como odiar a la aldea no vale la pena-

-¿cómo se formó… la aldea?- cuando escucho esas palabras no pudo evitar sentir interés en saber cómo ocurrió eso a pesar de sus sentimientos hacia la aldea

**-**si, dime ¿quieres saber cómo ocurrió eso?- la voz le pregunto de una forma muy simpática

\- … si, si quiero saber- naruto respondió en un tono tímido

**-**Padre dice que mucho tiempo atrás cuando no existía la aldea todos los clanes shinobi estaban en constantes peleas, por terrenos y sobrevivir, se herían los unos a otros pero una shinobi no quería que eso continuara asique entreno duro día tras día para ser reconocido entre su clan y acabar con las peleas entre los demás clanes, sus lazos con su clan lo volvieron más fuerte y a su vez volvieron más fuerte a su clan así que el junto con ellos pidieron la paz a los demás clanes con los que con el tiempo formaron irrompibles lazos después todos los demás clanes se unieron para no tener que pelear más entre ellos y por fin tener paz, aquel que los unió a todos fue el primer hokage ya que todos lo reconocieron pudieron creer en él, y es por eso que nosotros estamos aquí, todo por los lazos que él formo con las personas- la desconocida voz dijo con un tono de entusiasmo toda la historia

-¿sus lazos con las personas?- pregunto naruto porque no podía entender que era eso

**-**bueno ya sabes, para compartir lo que sientes con otros- le respondió con un tono dulce

-para compartir ¿lo que siento?-

**-**así es, si haces esos tal vez ya no estarás tan triste, es como con el héroe de la aldea-

-¿te refieres al cuarto hokage?-

**-**si, sus lazos con las personas sus lazos con las personas le dio la fuerza para proteger la aldea al menos eso es lo que yo creo- naruto escuchó atentamente todo lo que dijo, pero cuando le iba a responder se escucha una voz que se acercaba rápidamente

\- ¡Señorita! - dijo la nueva voz –que hace aquí todos están muy preocupados no es bueno para el clan que usted haga esto- lo dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a **?**.

-lo siento es que me perdí –dijo con una voz inesperadamente tímida –bueno me tengo ir, adiós- dijo mientras era llevada.

-¡espera!- dijo extendiendo su mano, pero quien se la llevaba iba con prisa y ya no podían escuchar su voz mientras se iba él pudo ver un poco como era la persona con la que estaba hablando por el cabello que le llegaba a la espalda dedujo que era una chica pero solo eso pudo divisar la noche no le dejo ver ninguna otra característica solo pudo ver su cabello de color azul oscuro mientras se iba, pensó en seguirla pero sabía que quien se la llevaba lo trataría de "esa forma" por lo que no tuvo el valor de seguirlos, después de la larga noche que vivió naruto se fue a apartamento para por fin dormir un poco.

Mientras dormía lo único que soñaba era sobre los recientes acontecimientos, sobre su plática con el kyuubi y las cosas que le dijo la desconocida en el árbol durante sus sueños estas preguntas comenzaron a surgir ¿Qué es la aldea? ¿Qué es el hokage? Y ¿qué es un shinobi? Mientras esas preguntas rondaron en sus sueños el incómodo ruido del despertador rompió el ambiente despertando a naruto

Al levantarse y mirar por la ventana de su apartamento se podía divisar la luz de la mañana mientras daba los primeros bostezos del día, fue a cambiarse de ropa, vestido de una camisa blanca de manga corta con el pequeñas llamas en las mangas y centro del torso junto con unos pantalones cortos de color azul oscuro, tomo uno de los cuentos que tiene en un mueblo junto a su cama prepara su desayuno unos simples sándwiches y una leche mientras comía estaba leyendo uno de sus muchos cuentos para esperar a que llegara su profesor particular al apartamento

Muchos aldeanos se opusieron a la idea de que naruto fuera a las escuelas normales por lo que hicieron de todo para que no estuviera en ellas el tercer hokage al ver que no podía hacer mucho al respecto decide que naruto aprenda de forma particular con un profesor a domicilio, esta persona tampoco le tenía mucha estima naruto, pero el hokage fue muy persuasivo con él para que tomara el trabajo de enseñarle asique le enseña pero no se preocupa de que entienda todo el solo le enseña lo que tiene que aprender a su edad y el resto es cosa suya.

Suena la puerta naruto va y la abre para encontrase con su profesor un hombre con cara de pocos amigos entra y dice lo siguiente

-bien hoy toca matemáticas asique prepara todo- dijo con un tono de querer terminar esto rápido

La clase avanzo regularmente bien naruto no entendía del todo algunas cosas, pero no quería preguntar por el miedo a la posible reacción de su profesor y de esta forma la clase termino, naruto quería preguntarle sobre las dudas que surgieron en su sueño, se arma de valor y

\- ¿Qué es la aldea? - dice rompiendo el ambiente

\- ¿eh? - responde perplejo a la pregunta

\- ¿Qué es la aldea? - repitió y continuo - ¿Qué es el hokage?, ¿Qué significa ser un shinobi? –

El profesor lo mira y responde – no tengo porque responder esas estúpidas preguntas- dijo y se fue por la puerta dejando a naruto solo

Durante los siguientes días naruto se comienza a concentrar en encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas ¿Qué es el hokage?, ¿Qué es un shinobi?, ¿Qué es la aldea? y ¿Qué es un jinchuriki? Pero esto no están sencillo ya que las personas lo tratan de igual forma que siempre se dirigió a la biblioteca esta vez no por cuentos si no por libros de historia para poder encontrar sus respuestas, pero por más que lo intentara no encontraba nada, aunque encontraba historias interesantes que leer no había nada con respecto a sus dudas un día, después de almorzar un gran plato de ramen en ichiraku su restaurant favorito por los deliciosos platos y porque no lo rechazaban, se dirigió a la biblioteca de camino recibió el mismo trato de siempre entrando en la biblioteca se dedicó a buscar un libro que lo ayudara en su búsqueda por respuestas, en eso encontró un libro que le llamo la atención por algún motivo que desconocía lo tomo y fue a sentarse en una mesa para prepararse a leerlo pero cuando lo abrió no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Una gran decisión

**Biblioteca de konoha**

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo no se trataba de cualquier cosa, el libro contaba historias de la época en que la aldea se estaba formando, sobre como los clanes se enfrentaban entre ellos, pero lo más importante para naruto era que hablaba del primer hokage hashirama senju

-hashirama del clan senju del bosque- dijo Naruto en voz alta emocionado de lo que encontró, lo que llevo a que lo hicieran callar todos los que estaban cerca de el

-lo siento- respondió Naruto en un bajo tono regresando su mirada al libro

-por fin encontré algo útil- pensó Naruto mientras comenzaba a leer

Al principio hablaba de lo mismo que le dijo la desconocida sobre cómo era el mundo shinobi en ese entonces, pero este era más específico, en el relataba que el primer hokage se convirtió en el líder de los senju y las batallas que tuvieron los senju contra otros clanes al principio era lo mismo, básicamente si peleaban los senju estos ganarían, pero después de unas cuantas paginas encontró algo muy interesante se trataba el enemigo jurado de los senju, el clan uchiha las veces que los clanes no peleaban por ellos mismo eran contratados por los señores feudales para ganar los territorios, y si un feudal contrataba a los senju el otro contrataba a los uchiha y viceversa en esas historias se hablaba de la gran cantidad de muertos esto afectaba a Hashirama, quien es descrito como alguien que por sobre todas las cosa valora la vida de sus compañeros y a la vez él era una existencia muy importante para su clan, era aceptado por los demás no solo como líder del clan sino también como un gran ejemplo a seguir por los demás

-aceptado por los demás eh- dijo naruto en voz baja un poco melancólico, pero continúo leyendo

Después de tantas batallas hashirama propone una tregua al clan uchiha para dejar de pelear entre ellos, cosa que el actual líder de los uchiha Madara uchiha no aceptaba, continuaron los enfrentamientos entre Hashirama y Madara en cada uno de ellos Hashirama insistió sin rendirse en conseguir la paz entre clanes, después de muchos enfrentamientos y de que ambos clanes estuvieran cansados de estas peleas sin sentidos, las palabras de Hashirama fueron escuchadas y ambos clanes formaron una tregua ahora unidos los 2 clanes más poderosos, trajeron la paz a la tierra del fuego y más clanes decidieron seguir a Hashirama por su interminable insistencia que logro esta la paz, lo que termino en la creación de la aldea de konoha, Hashirama fue elegido por todos para liderar esta nueva aldea bajo el nombre del hokage.

-asique jamás se rindió, trabajo tan duro y logro todo esto- dijo naruto en voz baja

-talvez yo…- pensó naruto recordando todo lo que le han hecho

Naruto continúo leyendo de las grandes hazañas que hicieron no solo el primer hokage, sino que también las del segundo, el tercero y el cuarto cuando leyó esas palabras recordó lo que le dijo el kyuubi, si esa persona el cuarto hokage sello al kyuubi dentro de él, pero se tomó un tiempo para despejar su mente y continuar leyendo, se hablaba de como el primer hokage derrotaba a todo aquel que intentara atentar contra cualquier persona de la aldea, como el segundo hokage creaba las instituciones más importantes de la aldea como la policía y la academia entre otras más, como peleaba junto sus shinobis durante las épocas de guerra y como fue recordado por todos al dar su vida en la guerra para que sus discípulos pudieran sobrevivir, también estaba el tercero que era llamado el profesor porque enseñaba personalmente a las generaciones más jóvenes hasta que su edad le permitiera y por ultimo estaba el cuarto hokage el héroe de konoha contaba que era uno de los mayores prodigios que fue de vital importancia para que acabara a anterior guerra y como dio su vida para salvar konoha en el incidente del kyuubi todos respetados y amados por la aldea así fue como termino el libro.

-conque esto es un hokage- dijo naruto se levantó a dejar el libro donde lo había encontrado preparándose para buscar otro cuando fue interrumpido por una voz

-oye ya es tarde lárgate- dijo un encargado de la biblioteca con una irritante

-¿que?- pregunto naruto intrigado, pero antes de que pensara algo más su estómago rugió hambriento, como respuesta miro una venta y no podía creer lo que vio ya era la tarde y falta poco para que anocheciera

-que no me oíste lárgate ya vamos a cerrar- repitió el encargado con la típica mirada de ¿Por qué tiene que estar aquí?

Naruto salió por la entrada de la biblioteca y escucho como el encargar lo llamo maldito demonio a sus espaldas esta vez naruto pensaba responderle ahora que sabía a lo que se refería, pero la repentina hambre le gano asique decidió comer algo antes de ir a su apartamento, algo como ramen en su restaurante favorito ichiraku de camino se encontró en el mismo árbol con la que hablo con aquella desconocida recordando su conversación miro por los alrededores para ver si la encontraba pero no estaba por aquí ese cabello azul oscuro asique decidió continuar su camino terminando por llegar a ichiraku puso un pie dentro y saluda

-¡hola! ¿Como están?- dijo naruto obteniendo la atención de todos

-¿ah?, oh naruto bienvenido- dijo teuchi amablemente

-oh naruto bienvenido, ¿lo de siempre?- dijo ayame la hija de teuchi

-un ramen de cerdo por favor- dijo alegremente naruto levantando su mano mientras sonreía

-hmp- de parte de teuchi mirando intrigado a naruto

-¿Qué?- dijo naruto

-Ah no, no es nada preparando un ramen de cerdo- dijo mientras le daba un vaso de agua a naruto después de una espera modera el plato estaba un hermoso y delicioso ramen después de agradecer por la comida comienza a devorarla saboreando cada bocado mientras come las otras personas lo miran como una si fuera una rata asquerosa naruto se da cuenta de eso, pero simplemente lo ignora cuándo quedaba poco del delicioso plato naruto ya no puede soportar la mirada de teuchi en naruto desde que entro sabía que él no pensaba como los otros que lo rechazan, eso jamás había pasado y quiere creer que es por otra cosa por lo que rompe el ambiente iniciando con la pregunta

-okey ¿de qué se trata?- dice mirando a teuchi fijamente

-ah ¿qué? ¿como? ¿a qué te refieres?- respondió teuchi sorprendido con la pregunta

-desde que llegue que me mira extraño- dijo naruto esperando que no se trate de lo que mas teme

-ah eso ¿eh?... como debería decirlo- dijo teuchi despertando la preocupación de naruto

-es que siento que estas alegre, pero de otra forma por así decirlo- afirmo teuchi

-¿alegre de otra forma?- pregunto naruto

-bueno si… no das la misma sensación de siempre ¿te ocurrió algo bueno hoy?- dijo ayame con una linda sonrisa

-yo… no, no realmente- dijo naruto mientras se le pasaba por la mente el libro de antes

-bueno... esta bien de todas formas espero que sigas así de aquí en adelante- respondió teuchi mientras retiraba el plato terminado de naruto

-si… muchas gracias- dijo naruto mientras pagaba su comida –que tengan una bonita noche- decía mientras se despedía

-adiós naruto, vuelve pronto- dijo mientras se despedía con la mano

-¿que le habrá pasado?- pregunta ayame

-no lo sé, pero espero que le ayude de aquí en adelante- le respondió a su hija

Mientras naruto caminaba a su apartamento las palabras del libro seguían en su mente y miro a los rostros de piedra de los hokage en el monumento y dijo.

-hokages, sus lazos con los demás los llevaron a ser quienes son ahora- dijo naruto mientras una pareja pasaba a su lado y dijeron

-oye no era ese…- dijo la mujer –si no lo mires es un monstruo-le respondió el hombre

Naruto escucho todo y volvió a fijar su mirada en los rostros de los hokages en el monumento

-algún día yo…- dijo naruto sin terminar la frase se dirigió a su apartamento

Entro y miro como estaba su "hogar" y tomo un baño antes de irse a dormir mientras vestía su pijama y trataba de dormir pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer mañana

Y así un nuevo día llego naruto se cambio su ropa preparo fideos instantáneos como desayuno y espero a su maestro particular, después de que terminara la aburrida clase de escritura naruto decidió empezar lo que había planeado anoche

**Oficina del Hokage**

En la montaña de papeleo que tiene el tercer hokage hiruzen se encuentra en una constante entre recibir y firmar papeles después de unas varias horas por fin logro terminar con la gran mayoría

-y bien con esto debería bastar por hoy- dijo hiruzen mientras soltaba un suspiro y se levanta de su silla sin embargo uno de sus asistentes entra por la puerta

-lord hokage dentro de pocos minutos vendrán unos cuantos formularios más así que le pido que espere aquí por favor- dijo mientras se alejaba de la puerta

-¿aún hay más?... bueno cuanto antes lo entregan antes voy a poder salir de aquí supongo- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla

-bien lord hokage aquí están los últimos de hoy- dijo el mismo asisten mientras dejaba una gran cantidad de papeles esto coloco una cara de decepción del hokage

-bueno con esta cantidad no es algo que tarde tanto- dijo mientras firmas y revisaba hasta que encontró una cantidad de papeles separados por otros

-¿que será esto?- dijo mientras fijo su atención a los últimos papeles que tenía –estos son los formularios para asistir a la academia ninja… esto tomara tiempo- dijo hiruzen mientras suspiraba y comenzaba a fumar un poco desde su pipa

-tengo que revisar a fondo quienes planean asistir o si no se podrá volver un problema- pensó mientras exhalaba el humo de su pipa

Después de un buen tiempo de revisar los solicitantes para la academia por fin llego al último solicitante y el pensamiento de al fin terminar el papeleo llenaba su cabeza, sin embargo, cuando leyó el nombre de este último solicitante el de inmediato se levantó de su silla.

-tengo que hablar con el…- dijo hiruzen pensando en un joven rubio de 6 años mientras salía de su oficina

Hiruzen busco a naruto tanto el su apartamento, como en ichiraku sin embargo no se encontraba en ninguno de esos lugares, continúo caminando y preguntándole a las personas si lo habían visto de no ser el hokage sería difícil que alguien quisiera responder, mientras el bello color del atardecer llenaba el cielo continúo preguntando hasta que.

-el, bueno lo vi creo que se dirigía hacia al mirador del monumento- le respondió el aldeano

-¿enserio?, bueno muchas gracias- dijo hiruzen mientras se despedía y dirigía al mirador

-¿por qué el mirador?- pensó hiruzen mientras caminaba ya que no podía ver la relación de ir al mirador por parte de naruto, al principio lo único que le importaba era hacer amigos pero su situación como jinchuriki no le permitía, todos le temían por tener al kyuubi sellado asique siempre se alejaba de él, pero él jamás había mostrado interés en los hokages asique ¿Por qué iría al mirador del monumento? Lo única respuesta que encontró fue

-supongo que le preguntare cuando lo encuentre- pensó hiruzen mientras llegaba al mirado encontrando al joven naruto observando fijamente los rostros de piedra de los hokages

-que haces aquí naruto- pregunto hiruzen sorprendiendo a naruto

-¡¿eh?! Ah Es usted me asusto- suspiro naruto que dio un pequeño salto

-jaja perdón por asustarte- dijo hiruzen con una sonrisa –y bien ¿que haces aquí?, es raro verte en este lugar- volvió a preguntar hiruzen

-nada realmente…- respondió naruto volviendo a fijar su mirada en los rostros de los hokages

-mph… ya veo, dudo que consiga algo preguntándole- pensó hiruzen –entonces quiero preguntarte otra cosa- dijo hiruzen llamando nuevamente la atención de naruto

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto en respuesta naruto

-se trata de esto…- dijo hiruzen mostrando el formulario de naruto para asistir a la academia ninja

Naruto solo lo miro y hiruzen lo observo después un momento de silencio hiruzen suspiro y miro con una cara de preocupación hacia naruto y dijo.

-mira no creo que sea una buena idea, las personas de la aldea son un poco…- hiruzen no encontraba la forma de explicarle a naruto lo que quería decir, pero cuando iba a continuar es interrumpido por naruto

-ya lo se- dijo naruto de la nada

-¿eh?... ¿que cosa?- pregunto hiruzen sorprendido

-que el kyuubi está sellado dentro de mí, eso me convierte en un jinchuriki ¿no?- respondió naruto

-pero ¿como sabes eso?- le pregunto hiruzen intrigado y sorprendido

-en una ocasión el hablo conmigo- respondió naruto sin ánimos

-asi que lo sabes… entonces debes entender porque te pido que detengas ¿no?- le hablo en un tono serio –la verdad no quiero decirte esto pero los demás que saben del kyuubi no les agradas y eso no excluye a las personas de la academia o los shinobis ellos no te tienen mucha estima por eso, si decides asistir a la academia realmente lo vas a pasar muy mal también los aldeanos te tienen miedo por eso- antes de que terminara naruto lo interrumpió

-lo sé- interrumpió naruto – pero si no hago nada… solo habrá más miedo y dolor- dijo naruto dejando a hiruzen sorprendido y en silencio, se queda escuchando a naruto

-para que todo esto cambie, para poder escapar de esta soledad no me queda de otra que trabajar duro y construir mi propio camino, si hago eso algún día… algún día podre ser como ellos- dijo naruto mientras miraba los rostros de los hokage -es por eso que quiero ser un shinobi y como un shinobi de la hoja voy a aspirar a ser el hokage… yo también quiero ser parte de la aldea, quiero trabajar duro para que los demás me acepten, eso pensé al escucharla, quiero creer que uno puede cambiar su propio camino, también quiero ser alguien útil para los demás pero no como algo a lo que temerle sino como el hokage de la hoja- dijo naruto sonriéndole a hiruzen quien vio como sonreía igual a su padre el cuarto hokage

-ya veo en ese caso…- dijo hiruzen tomando el formulario –da tu mejor esfuerzo, la academia comenzara a inicios del próximo año así que prepárate- dijo mientras se iba

-¡si! Definitiva lo lograre ¡créelo!- le grito a hiruzen mientras se iba

-al parecer encontraste el tú, que quieres ser naruto- pensó hiruzen sonriendo mientras firmaba el formulario de naruto para que asista a la academia


	4. Chapter 4

Los primeros pasos

**oficina del hokage**

El inicio de un nuevo año ya ha comenzado y tan solo faltaba una semana para que la academia ninja abriera sus puertas sin embargo hay un pequeño problema para un joven naruto de 7 años los aldeanos y algunos de los profesores de la academia se oponían a la idea de que naruto asistió a la academia por lo que una turba de personas se concentró en la oficina del hokage

-pero señor Hokage no puede permitir que ese demonio sea un ninja- dijo uno de los tantos aldeanos en la oficina

-por su culpa muchas personas murieron y lo va a dejar ser un shinobi, usted no puede permitir que eso suceda- dijo un shinobi profesor de la academia

Entre tantos ruidos y gritos que exigían que naruto no asistiera a la academia en ese momento

-¡Silencio! - grito hiruzen haciendo que todos los presentes se callaran –naruto uzumaki tiene tanto derecho como cualquier otro a hacer lo que desea por lo que no se le negara el poder ser un shinobi, es todo ahora váyanse- dijo seriamente hiruzen

-no dejaremos que esto se quede así- repitan todos mientras se iban de la oficina

-ahh- suspiro hiruzen –en cuanto a los aldeanos no hay problemas, pero si no hago nada con los profesores podría ser demasiado peligroso para naruto- dijo hiruzen mientras fumaba un poco de su pipa mientras miraba por la ventana a toda la aldea

-tal vez deberíamos atrasar la entrada de naruto a la academia para asegurarme de que nadie en el personal intente controlar algo al chico, si eso sería lo mejor- resolvió hiruzen mientras llama a uno de sus anbu

-que necesita lord Hokage- dijo el anbu que llevaba una máscara de pájaro

-necesito que traigas a naruto uzumaki a la oficina tengo que hablar con el- dijo el hokage al anbu

-entendido- respondió el anbu mientras desaparecía

Unos minutos después de un joven naruto entra a la oficina con una cara de no entender que está pasando camina hasta estar enfrente del tercer Hokage quien estaba dando la espalda mientras miraba por la ventana

-¿Me llamaste? ...- dice rápidamente rompiendo el silencio de la sala

-¿Hah? Oh naruto que bueno que llegaste- hiruzen se dio la vuelta y comenzó a mirar de una forma seria –tengo algo que muy importante que decirte- dijo yendo directo al grano

Naruto trago aire y le hablo a hiruzen -¿Qué es? -

-veras, las personas de la aldea no quieren que entres a la academia- dijo hiruzen

-pero puedes arreglarlo ¿verdad? - le pregunto naruto impaciente a hiruzen

-claro que puedo, te aseguro que entraras a la academia, sin embargo, tendré que pedirte que esperes un poco más- dijo hiruzen tratando de calmarlo

-a que te refieres con ¿esperar? - dijo naruto

-Hay personas que no te aprecian mucho asique lo más seguro es que intenten arruinarse en la academia o talvez algo peor ... - hablo hiruzen mirando con compasión a naruto –es por eso que tengo que asegurarme de que nadie en la academia tenga esas intenciones, pero eso me tomara un tiempo y lo más seguro es que no puedas estar en la ceremonia de bienvenida, lo siento mucho ... - dijo hiruzen disculpándose mientras cerraba los ojos

-bueno está bien, supongo- dijo naruto alegre mientras sonreía sorprendiendo por completo a hiruzen

-pero ... eh bueno la verdad no creí que te tomarías tan bien- dijo hiruzen

-bueno ... tampoco me gusta, pero pensar que te tomas tantas molestias por mí hace sentir muy feliz asique por mi está bien- dijo sonriendo, pero hiruzen lo único que tenían era la imagen del joven minato namikaze el padre de naruto

-minato este chico ya puedes sonreír como tú- consideró hiruzen comenzando a sentir nostalgia

-la verdad ... creo que vas a tener que esperar como 2 semanas desde que inicien las clases de la academia- hablo hiruzen informarlo del tiempo específico que le tomara

-¿Eh? ... ¿Cómo 2 semanas? Ósea que puede ser más tiempo? - repitió naruto sorprendido luego dijo -¡ay! ¿Qué debería hacer? ese tiempo es más de lo que esperaba- dijo mientras se tomó las manos a la cabeza y la repetición que debería hacer

-y que tal si tratas de disfrutar el tiempo- dijo hiruzen interrumpiendo al preocupado naruto

-¿Disfrutar el tiempo? - le pregunto naruto calmándose un poco

-es una vez ingresa a la academia dudo que tengas tiempo para eso- respondió hiruzen mientras agarraba unos papeles –bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte la información cuando pudiste asistir a la academia- dijo hiruzen mientras dejaba los papeles de su escritorio

-entiendo ... si eso hare gracias por todo- dijo mientras salía de la oficina corriendo

Cuando salió de la mansión del Hokage, su mirada a los rostros de los Hokages se quedó un rato observándolos para continuar con su camino, camino por los callejones de konoha

-desfrutar el tiempo ¿huh?- pensó naruto e inmediatamente los recuerdos de todas esas malas experiencias volvieron a él, trago aire y rápidamente se dijo a sí mismo –no, eso no yo voy a cambiar eso, voy cambiar todo- pensó mientras de repente se detuvo en medio del gran callejón podía sentir las miradas de las personas una vez más y escuchaba los murmullos que ellos decían

-es ese niño otra vez- dijo el propietario de una tienda

-lo escuchaste eso quería ser un shinobi te puedes imaginar eso- le hablo una mujer a sus amigas

-y de todos los lugares tenía que venir aquí- dijo un hombre mientras bebía de una botella

Naruto comenzó a sentir cada vez más el peso de las palabras y miradas de las personas cuando esto ocurría solía soltar unas lágrimas y quedarse parado sin hacer nada o simplemente se iba corriendo, pero esta vez fue distinto, naruto se dio la vuelta para mirarlos a todos

-yo… ¡yo soy naruto uzumaki y me convertiré en el hokage!- declaro fuertemente

Todos lo escucharon y pusieron de una cara de extrañeza mientras naruto se daba la vuelta y seguía su camino

-hokage ¿él? Que estupidez, jajaja- dijo una persona mientras los también comenzaron reírse de el

Naruto que estaba caminando comenzó a correr fuertemente hasta que el cansancio lo detuvo

-solo esperen y verán yo lo lograre sin importar que- afirmo naruto mientras tomaba aire

-bien y ahora ¿que podría hacer? Voy a tener que esperar como 3 semanas- pensó naruto

-bueno aun no tengo hambre asique podría ir a explorar por los bosques- dijo naruto fue camino a los bosques de la aldea

Naruto camino por el boque de la aldea mirando a las especies que viven en ella, se encontró un con el que jugo a lanzarle piedras, escalo los árboles y cada vez se adentraba más por el bosque con el paso del tiempo llego el atardecer y de repente sonó su hambriento estomago por lo que se sentó a pescar en el rio del cual logro pescar 2 peces que inmediatamente empezó a calentar en una fogata que hizo, cuando alcanzaron un delicioso tono naruto empezó a comerlos

-gracias por la comida- dijo naruto al terminar con el segundo pescado –este lugar es increíble se siente tan tranquilo y este viento es muy reconfortante- dijo recostándose en el suelo mientras el suave viento meneaba su pelo y sin darse cuenta naruto se quedó dormido

Cuando despertó al día siguiente no podía recordar el camino para regresar a la aldea

-oh genial ahora no sé cómo volver- dijo naruto decepcionado mirando al suelo

De repente se pudo escuchar por el bosque un gran gruñido que alerto a naruto

-¿eh? ¿Qué es eso?- dijo sin esperar respuestas

Naruto se escondió en un árbol, pero se seguía escuchando los gruñidos que solo con escucharlos podías imaginar lo peligroso que era lo que sea que fuera eso, y después de un tiempo de escuchar naruto decidió ir en contra de sus instintos y tratar de ver que estaba pasando

A cada paso que daba naruto se podía escuchar los gruñidos cada vez mas fuertes pero ahora era distinto porque esta vez habían otro ruidos junto al de los gruñidos como si algo se hubiera caído

-¡oye ya lanza la cuerda!- se escucho un grito humano

-¿Qué significa esto?- naruto comenzó a correr en dirección al ruido

Cuando llego lo que vio era impresionante se trataban de un oso que se enfrentaba a 2 shinobis cada uno con sus respectivos chalecos de chunin uno con el cabello rubio y el otro castaño junto a unas cuerdas, no se sabia que pasaba exactamente pero parece que tenían que capturar al oso sin matarlo

-esto es perfecto si los sigo podre regresar- dijo naruto mientras observaba el enfrentamiento desde un lugar seguro junto a los arboles

-¡GRRR!- gruño fuertemente el oso tratando de asustar a los shinobis

En respuesta los chunins saltaron para ganar espacio, pero mientras lo hacían el oso también se acometía contra ellos para asesinarlos con sus garras el chunin castaño lo esquiva con facilida pero el rubio no lo logra a tiempo y es rasguñado en su estomago

-¡Tu maldito como te atreves! - dijo mientras juntaba sus manos para realizar un jutsu

\- genial esas son los sellos de manos para realizar jutsu - naruto absorto mirando la feroz pelea entre los arboles fijándose en especial en las manos del chunin castaño que pasaban por 3 sellos de manos los que eran perro caballo y pájaro

-Fūton Toppa- dijo abiertamente mientras tomaba aire que luego expulso en una potente ráfaga de viento

Por desgracia naruto también estaba en el área del ataque por lo que también salió volando en el trayecto su cabeza termina chocando contra un árbol dejándolo inconsciente.

Para cuando naruto despertó se podría ver en el cielo el atardecer y su estómago rugía como nunca –oh genial ahora estoy sin nadie a quien seguir para volver- dijo tirándose al suelo mientras escuchaba su estómago, se volvió a levantar dándose golpes en la cara con sus palmas y dijo –da igual, debo buscar algo que comer y luego veré como volver-

Momentos después naruto encontró un árbol de manzanas con las que deciden satisfacer su hambre mientras anochecía naruto se metió en el tronco de un árbol para pasar la noche

-incomodo- fue lo único que dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

Cuando despertó fue a buscar más manzanas para comer se llevo algunas conseguí

-Bueno si voy en línea recta me tendré que encontrar el muro de la aldea en algún momento ¿no? - Naruto y comenzó a caminar en línea recta

El camino y el camino aburrido no encontraron nada más que el enfrentamiento contra el oso para tratar de no aburrirse en su camino

-ese tipo hizo algo ¿así? - dijo tratando de imitar lo que hizo el chunin castaño

–Y después dijo Fūton Toppa y ¡buum! - repitió naruto mientras lo hacía una ráfaga de viento salió de su boca más fuerte que cuando soplaba con todas sus fuerzas aunque fue leve y muy pobre en comparación al narco pudo realizar la técnica

-¡genial! Esto es ninjutsu- dijo naruto asombrado de lo que hizo en su alegría no se dio cuenta de que llego a un lugar por el que no podría pasar o rodea

-general ahora que hago- dijo naruto pero inmediatamente vio y dijo –oye se puede pasar por ese espacio- mientras miraba a su costado derecho habia un espacio por el que hasta un adulto tarde pasar

Naruto se adentró en el espacio desconocido y camino por unos minutos hasta que logro salir por otra apertura al salir vio más arboles pero algo le llamo la atención

-¿Es un sendero? Dijo mientras observaba unas piedras colocadas de forma uniforme pero que requerían indicar un camino a seguir

Por lo que naruto olvido su objetivo principal y considerado ser las piedras, camino siguiéndolas mientras se comía la última manzana que le quedaba cuando llego al final del camino naruto encontrado una especie de casa refugio en muy mal estado no por estar viejo si no estaba casi destruida de las cuatro paredes solo 3 seguían en pie y no tenia techo solo quedaban restos que indicaba con alguna vez hubo uno estos concordaban con los restos de la pared que no esta al parecer fueron tanto la pared como el techo destruido por el mismo golpe

Naruto se detuvo a observar que habia dentro y la verde no habia mucho solo quedaba un mueble y una cama todo lo demás estaba irreconocible

-¿Pero qué diablos paso aquí? - dijo naruto mientras se sentaba en la cama

Y de pronto el viento comenzó a soplar suavemente otra vez tranquilizando a naruto quien inconscientemente se acostó en la cama y lo primero que perdió

-me siento tan tranquilo y seguro- dijo cerrando los ojos mientras se quedó un tiempo en la cama y luego se levantó

-¿Qué lugar es este? - se preguntó Naruto mientras iba en camino hacia el mueblo

Lo primero que vio en ese mueble fue un den-den daiko un juguete para niños muy pequeños que por algún motivo le dio una sensación desconocida pero no desagradable, luego cuando abrió el mueblo encontró 2 cosas primero un kunai muy peculiar y luego un libro que parecía bastante viejo titulado "la historia de un shinobi realmente audaz" este le llamo la atención y resultó en leerlo pero sabía que ya tenía que volver a la aldea ya ha pasado 2 días en el bosque, naruto asumiendo que no tiene nada de malo decidir llevar a cabo el libro y el extraño kunai, cuando la venta decida dar unos pasos hacia una zona donde no haya tantos árboles para ver dónde estaba el muro y lo que vio dejo completamente sorprendido

-esto no puede ser ... - dijo mientras observaba el muro pero este no estaba como debería.

-esto es imposible ... ¡estoy en las afueras de la aldea! - dijo naruto comenzando a correr por el mismo camino de piedras

Ahora que sabía dónde estaba, decide volver a su plan de correr en línea recta pasando por la extraña entrada un pensamiento entra en naruto

-¿No serio peligroso que alguien de afuera entrara por aquí? - Naruto e inmediatamente agarro pedazos de madera y piedras para tapar las entradas por ambos lados

Terminando de tapar naruto comienza su camino para volver después de muchas horas de correr naruto finalmente logra salir del bosque después de 2 días, aunque ya era de noche naruto decidir volver a su apartamento deja el kunai y el libro en la mesa para tomar una merecida ducha, para después de comer fideos instantáneos y luego dormir en su cama por fin

**3 semanas después**

Se encuentra naruto e hiruzen en las cercanías de la academia y le habla a naruto

-Bien finalmente ha llegado lamento la demora pera vas a estar bien me asegure por completo de eso- dijo hiruzen sonriéndole a un nervioso naruto

En eso llega un encargado de la academia que los saluda a ambos

-qué bueno que llegaran entonces ¿empezamos? - hablo una mujer de forma muy amable

-si- dijo naruto débilmente pero después -¡si estoy listo! - afirmo enérgicamente

-bueno en ese caso sígueme- dijo comenzando a guiarlo por la academia

-¿Que le habrá hecho el viejo a estas personas? - pensó naruto en el camino

Hasta que de una puerta a unos metros de hecho salió un hombre alto con una cicatriz en su nariz quien miro a naruto fijamente y luego se presenta

-hola mi nombre es iruka umino seré uno de tus maestros en la academia puedes llamarme iruka-sensei, naruto- dijo iruka forma agradable no se sentían segundas intenciones

-bueno puede ser un poco pronto, pero te presento a la clase de acuerdo- dijo iruka

Naruto lo miro y solo asintió

Entramos a la sala donde había una gran cantidad de otros niños muy variados había uno que tenía una enorme cola de caballo que parecía una piña, otro que era gordo, una tenía el pelo rosado, entre otros pero lo que más llamo la atención de naruto fue una niña con el cabello de color azul muy oscuro

-¿Ella es? - Naruto pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de iruka

-¡Atención! Hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante- dijo fuertemente iruka mientras todos observaban a naruto

Iruka iba a continuar pero es interrumpido por el nervioso naruto

-¡Soy naruto uzumaki-dattebayo!- dijo naruto en voz alta

-oye no es ese- se escucho un murmullo

-mi mamá dice que no hay que acercarse a el- dijo otro mientras que otros seguían la corriente y seguían murmurando sobre naruto

-¡Tranquilos todos, no armen alboroto! - dijo iruka tratando de calmar a los niños

-yo ... ¡yo me convertiré en Hokage de la aldea! - afirmo naruto en voz alta

Todos quedaron en silencio ante lo que dijo como si nadie supiera que decir

* * *

**_Fūton Toppa:_**** Elemento Viento Ruptura**


	5. Chapter 5

Aprendido en la academia

**Aula academia ninja**

Después de la audaz declaración de naruto de fondo se podían escuchar risas que trataban de ocultar y un uno que otro "que estúpido" o "¿habla enserio?" pero iruka-sensei, los hizo silenciar a todos quien le pide a naruto que se siente

Naruto encuentra un asiento vacío al lado del chico que tenía el cabello parecido a una piña y se sienta junto a él quien parece no darle importancia a que estén sentados junto lo que tranquilizo a naruto luego presto atención a iruka-sensei quien estaba a punto de comenzar la clase

La primera hora de clase se trató solamente de lectura y repasar la escritura cosa que para naruto no le era para nada difícil tenía bastante experiencia con las decenas de libros de historias que ha leído estos eran su escape de la realidad que lo trataba horriblemente, esto le permitió analizar más el lugar en que estaba y con quienes estaba

la mayoría de los estudiantes eran por como actuaban son os típicos que quieren ser shinobi por que les parece que es genial la verdad no se sentía una verdadera determinación por parte de ellos otros pocos eran parte de clanes shinobis por lo que era obvio que estuvieran aquí, pero de entre todos ellos quien más le llamaba la atención era la chica de pelo azul oscuro, pero el aura que emitía se sentía distinto a aquella vez en el árbol

luego estaba iruka-sensei durante toda la clase pudo sentir su mirada encima suya sin duda él estaba nervioso por su presencia cada vez que se fijaba en él parpadeaba varias veces seguidas cosa que significa una preocupación, eso lo aprendió naruto por experiencia propia cuando sus miradas se cruzaban el miraba a otro lado de inmediato era claro, aunque fuera un pequeño destello, naruto lo podía ver esa mirada de miedo y repulsión que todos hacen

los pensamientos negativos de naruto incrementaban, hasta pensar que sería expulsado de la academia, comenzó a recordar cuando hiruzen le dijo que no tendría problemas

"No debería haber problemas ¿no?" pensó naruto

Cuando la de lectura y escritura termino, cambio al tema del chakra esto captura el interés de cualquiera, pero para naruto aquí es donde empezó a perderse, al parecer existen puntos de chakra por el nombre se sospechaba que es donde el chakra estaba más concentrado de estos existen un total de 361 de ellos en el cuerpo humano. También están los sellos de manos, solo conoce 3 de ellos por el incidente del oso en el bosque, lo que si fue interesante fue que cada sello llevaba el nombre de un animal y como se usaba para moldear el chakra, pero naruto en general no entendía que era el chakra del todo y no podía seguir la clase

"iruka-sensei" dijo naruto con su mano levantada, tratando de no mirar a iruka a sus ojos

"¿si naruto?" dijo iruka mirando a naruto

"¿exactamente que es el chakra?" pregunto naruto atrayendo la mirada de la mayoría de la clase

Inmediatamente de que preguntara se escucharon murmullos de "ni siquiera sabe eso, que estúpido" "¿esto es enserio?"

"es cierto esta debe ser la primera vez que escuchas sobre esto ¿no?" dijo iruka

Naruto miro hacia abajo dándole la razón a iruka

"de acuerdo, el chakra es una forma de energía que los seres vivos tenemos, que nos rodea por el sistema de redes que había explicado esta se encuentra en energía física y energía espiritual, cuando unes estas 2 puedes realizar las técnicas ninja o simplemente jutsu" dijo iruka inmerso en su explicación

Cuando termina de hablar se fija en naruto que lo estaba mirando fijamente y con un rostro de emoción, iruka no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al respecto era la primera vez que alguien se mostraba tan interesado en las clases

"¿Ahora entiendes mejor el chakra?" le pregunto iruka a naruto

"si, muchas gracias" respondió naruto sonriendo

Después de esto la clase continuo con normalidad, naruto no podía seguir el ritmo por culpa de esas 2 semanas, pero se esforzaba lo más que podía en entender todo, al terminar esta clase se dio un receso para descansar

Naruto seguía sentado mientras miraba como todos hablaban entre ellos tan amistosamente, o jugaban entre ellos en la sala, no podía evitar sentir envidia de todos ellos lo único que quería es ser como ellos, luego miro a la chica otra vez durante la clase descubrió que su nombre era hinata y que era del clan hyuga uno de los más respetados de la aldea, no paraba de pensar que ella era la persona que le hablo en aquel árbol su cabello la delataba, naruto se dijo a si mismo que iría a hablar y preguntarle si era la persona que creía pero cuando iba a parase de su asiento escucho esas palabras

"él es a quien no debo hablar según mi mama ¿no?" le pregunto un chico a su amigo que estaban detrás de naruto

"si, la mía dice que bajo ningún motivo debes acercártele" dijo el otro niño

Cuando escucho esas palabras naruto pudo sentir como un escalofrió recorría su espalda y por más que quisiera no podía levantarse, él tenía miedo, miedo a que si ella era quien creía también lo rechace como todos los demás por lo que no fue a hablarle y se quedó esperando a que terminara el receso

"mira es la de los ojos raros" le dice un chico a su grupo de 3 personas

Hinata los comienza a observar y los demás comienza a acercársele

"lo escuche la otra vez, todos en tu clan tienen esos ojos raros" dijo otro apuntándola con su dedo

"la palabra, alíen te que perfecta no crees" hablo el ultimo del grupo y todos los demás comenzaron a reírse mientras ella comenzaba a mirar hacia abajo cerrando sus ojos, los chicos terminaron de reírse y uno se le quedo mirando

"además tienes un color muy raro de cabello nunca antes jamás había visto un azul con ese tono en mi vida sin duda eres un alienígena" dijo otro mientras agarraba un mechón de su cabello

Ella cambio su rostro a uno en que se podía ver un poco de su ira pero en ese momento.

"¡ya basta!" le grito naruto que iba caminando

"¿eh?" dijo uno de los 3 chicos

"ah mira si es el nuevo" dijo otro que tenia del cabello agarrado a hinata

"te dije que se detengan, suéltala" exigió naruto

"eh ¿por qué?, de todos modos, a ti ¿qué te importa?" le pregunto el ultimo del grupo

"¿eh? ¿Por qué me tiene que importar? Suelta ¡ya!" dijo naruto agarrándolo de su camisa al niño que sostenía el cabello de hinata quien lo miraba sorprendida

"¿quieres pelea?" dijo mientras soltaba a hinata y lo miraba fijamente

Naruto no se esperaba su primer día de esta forma, pero ya no podía soportar seguir viendo eso nadie debería sufrir cosas así él lo sabía mejor que nadie y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba ya en esa situación, estaban a punto de golpearse

"¡deténganse ahora!" grito iruka mientras entraba a la sala

Ambos se detuvieron y lo miraron

"no importa el por qué ustedes no deben pelear bajo ninguna razón me ¡oyeron!" habla iruka fuertemente mientras los demás solo observaban

"¿eh? Pero si el empezó" dijo el chico tratando de culpar a naruto

"yo…" iba diciendo naruto hasta que es interrumpido

"me da igual eso" dijo antes de que naruto terminara de hablar "usted no deben pelear y punto final" dijo iruka mientras los separaba

"ahora siéntense estudien y no peleen mas entendido" termino diciendo esto ultimo muy enojado iruka

"si, iruka-sensei" dijeron todos al unísono

"bien ahora todos ustedes también tomen asiento es hora de la clase" le dijo iruka al resto

La clase fue de matemáticas y en medio de la clase iruka también preguntaba de otros temas, después de un tiempo las clases se terminaron y era hora de volver a casa

"bien con eso era todo ahora pueden volver a sus hogares" dijo iruka cerrando su libro mientras los estudiantes salían corriendo de la sala

* * *

Mientras salían por la gran puerta de la academia naruto caminaba apreciando más el lugar cuando llego a la puerta principal, ahí la encontró era hinata, naruto trago aire.

"bien solo debes decirle hola y preguntarle sobre eso simple ¿no?" pensó naruto acercándose a ella

"¡hola!" dijo enérgicamente naruto a hinata quien dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa

"oh hola" dijo hinata cortésmente "tú eres" dijo casi de inmediato

"naruto uzumaki eh yo…" dijo naruto riéndose un poco nervioso esto era un poco incómodo para él no sabía cómo hacer una conversación para poder preguntarle lo que quería

"muchas gracias por lo de hoy" dijo hinata interrumpiéndole

"oh no, eso no es nada y tampoco hace falta ser tan cortes" dijo naruto moviendo sus manos en señal de que no se tiene que comportar de esa forma, a lo que ella se relajó un poco más mirándolo le dijo

"si entiendo, pero… no necesitaba de tu ayuda con ellos" declaro ella con un leve tono de frustración

"¿huh?" soltó naruto esas palabras casi instantáneamente "acaso ella también…" pensó naruto hasta que vio sus ojos no tenían la mirada de rechazo o no por lo menos a el eran para otra persona naruto le iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por ella

"yo entiendo y agradezco que me quieras ayudar, pero por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer" dijo ella firmemente

"tu…" dijo naruto dándose cuenta de algo son interrumpidos

"señorita hinata, es hora" dijo un hombre del clan hyuga que acababa de llegar, miro a naruto y comenzó a formarse la mirada de rechazo que tanto odia naruto

"señorita ya es hora hay que irnos" dijo tratando de que hinata se fuera lo antes posible

"adiós, y gracias" dijo hinata despidiéndose cortésmente otra vez

Mientras naruto podía ver como se iban perdiendo sus siluetas él podía sentir que el hombre le estaba diciendo a ella los típico "no se junte con él" o "por favor no hable con él", naruto se dio la vuelta y fue camino a almorzar en ichiraku para volver a su apartamento y repasar lo que vio hoy cuando llego a su apartamento dejo sus cosas y empezó a recordar lo que vio en clases, pero era inútil todo lo que recordaba era la mirada de ella una mirada muy decidida que no lo estaba juzgando a él sino a otra persona

"así que tú también ¿eh?" dijo naruto

Luego de eso da un pequeño salto y se golpea con las palmas la cara

"bien ahora sigamos" dijo y comenzó a repasar lo que vio en clases

Luego de unas horas la noche se apodero del cielo y un naruto que salía de la ducha miraba fijamente el kunai que encontró en el bosque lo tomo y lo comenzó a analizar jamás pudo entender quien usaría un kunai así era más pesado y tenía en vez de una este tiene tres hojas y un mango un poco más grueso que el kunai común en este parecía tener escrito algo, pero no se podía ver nada por el deteriorado estado en que estaba esto lo hacía cada día, pero no hallaba respuesta alguna

Luego estaba el libro guardado junto con su colección de libros favoritos leyó solo el primer capítulo que le fascino la historia era sobre un ninja muy genial que no importaba que jamás se rendía, pero por desgracia solo el primer capítulo era legible el resto estaba muy deteriorado, dañado o simplemente le faltaban páginas, una decepción muy grande porque no lo podía encontrar en ninguna tienda

Naruto continúo asistiendo a la academia en los días que se volvieron meses y después años en ese tiempo naruto fue aprendiendo varias cosas acerca del mundo shinobi, el sistema shinobi es el que impulsa la prosperidad de las aldeas mediante las misiones, la grandes cinco naciones de la que forma parte, que es el ninjutsu, genjutsu y el taijutsu en el que fue entrenado naruto, que significaba un clan, los tipos de peligro que afrontan aquellos que aspiran a ser shinobis, las grandes guerras que hubieron en el mundo, los héroes que vivieron en konoha y también figuras legendarias de la historia.

Durante los 4 años que estuvo en la academia pudo relacionar con sus compañeros estaban shikamaru nara y chouji akimichi, con quienes tiene una relación de amistad o por lo menos lo que él cree así ya que hablan con él no lo tratan como basura o hablaban mal del el a sus espaldas también estaba kiba inuzuka y shino aburame no solían hablar mucho con ellos pero tampoco parecen ser de los que hablan a sus espaldas o lo tratan como basura excepto por kiba pero él era una excepción el simplemente se cree mejor que todos por eso trata a todos como "inferiores" pero no en un mal sentido

luego estaban aquellas con quienes se relacionaba muy poco en general sakura haruno e ino yamanaka junto con otras chicas eran el club de fans de sasuke uchiha por lo que sabe él es el último sobreviviente del clan uchiha una persona que puede hacer todo lo que se propone por su cuenta, él era lo opuesto a naruto a pesar de que naruto se esforzaba mucho en todo, su ninjutsu era muy bajo, lo mismo con sus notas las primeras eran pésimas pero continuo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo logrando mejorar, en clases siempre sus compañeros lo comparaban con sasuke naruto el fracasado con el excepcional sasuke tal vez por esto ellos no podían congeniar sin importar que para naruto sasuke era alguien que no podía soportar y el tampoco soportaba a naruto

durante la academia siempre terminaba viendo cuando a hinata era molestada, naruto no hacía nada para ayudarla siempre surgía el sentimiento de querer ayudarla pero recordaba las palabras de hinata en la puerta y se contenía aunque ella no necesitaba que la ayudaran de todos modos, cuando era molestada ella les dejaba muy en claro que no era alguien que le gustara que la molestaran con el paso del tiempo quienes la molestaban dejaron de hacerlo, se hizo respetar a pesar de que era alguien muy callada, naruto y ella hablan muy poco o casi nada jamás encontró una forma de preguntarle si ella era quien él pensaba, cuando vio que ya no la molestaban se dio cuenta de que el cambio era posible y la verdad ya no necesitaba saber si ella era la chica del árbol


	6. Chapter 6

Por primera vez mis esfuerzos dan frutos

**zona rural**

Han pasado 4 años desde que naruto entro en la academia

Un naruto de 11 años vestido con pantalones naranjas y una chaqueta naranja con toques azules que le queda un poco grande se encuentra entrenando en una zona rural de la aldea llena de arboles

"Bunshin no jutsu (jutsu de clonación)" grito naruto

De repente en una explosión de apareció una versión de naruto muy débil y pálida el jutsu fue un fracaso y en unos segundos después desapareció

"otra vez…" dijo naruto y luego suspiro

Naruto junto sus manos y luego realizo 3 sellos de manos

"Fūton: Toppa (estilo de viento: ruptura)" dijo naruto

Naruto termina de acumular su chakra y exhala una fuerte ráfaga de viento que golpea a un árbol cercano dejándole una muy visible marca

"con el jutsu de viento no tengo ningún problema, pero… no importa cuánto entrene no puedo hacer ni siquiera un solo clon decente" dijo naruto sentándose en el suelo cruzan sus piernas comenzó a pensar

"veamos que hago… los sellos de manos están bien, me dijeron que debía hacerlo con una cantidad de chakra, equivalente a una versión casi vacía de mí mismo, pero y si intento hacerlo con más chakra…" pensó naruto levantándose enérgicamente

"Bunshin no jutsu" grito naruto

Una explosión de humo apareció junto con un naruto tirado en el suelo, igualmente de pálido y débil que el anterior

"¡diablos! Tampoco funcionara de esa forma" dijo fuertemente

"ya no tengo idea de que hacer llevo horas así" dijo respirando fuertemente por el gasto de chakra

"el examen genin será en una semana y este jutsu va a estar seguro, con las demás cosas me las puedo arreglar bien, pero si no puedo hacer un clon decente estaré fuera" hablo mientras recuperaba el aliento

Naruto se levanto iba a realizar los sellos de mano cuando su estómago comenzó a gruñir fuertemente

"supongo que iré por algo de ramen…" dijo naruto mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo a ver cuánto dinero llevaba para comprar comida

Salió de la zona donde estaba, fue caminando por un camino lleno de árboles era un lugar en la que poca gente transitaba por lo que era perfecto para entrenar sin olvidar el hecho de que las vistas son hermosas toda la naturaleza que habita es algo de lo que no te puedes aburrir nunca

Mientras seguía el sendero para regresar a la zona urbana de la aldea se escucharon unos sonidos que se acercaba naruto tenía una mala experiencia con estas situaciones, aunque duda de que se trate de otro oso el rápidamente toma una piedra que tenía cerca y de un salto llega a una de las ramas de un árbol para observar que causa tanto ruido

"así que… de ella se trata ¿no?" dijo un chico con unos 13 o 14 años mirando a uno de los estudiantes de la academia quien le asiente con la cabeza

Quien estaba enfrente de ellos era hinata hyuga la joven de pelo azul oscuro que cubría su espalda

"¿di-disculpa?" pregunta ella desconcertada

"eres la que ha estado molestando a mi hermano menor" declara en joven mayor

"pe-pero ¿de qué hablas? Él es quien me ha molestado todo el tiempo" le respondió suavemente con un tono de no querer meterse en problemas

El joven mira a su hermano menor al escuchar esa respuesta, quien mira hacia abajo en una clara señal de que el mentía se esconde detrás de su hermano

"bueno da igual" dijo el hermano retomando su mirada a hinata "la verdad me desagradan los que son como tú" aclaro muy confiado

"¿Eh?"

"todos ustedes los hyugas se creen la gran cosa por esos ojos que tienen" captando la atención de hinata y naruto "yo soy genin y me eh enfrentado con los hyugas antes y son unos debiluchos, es por eso que te debo enseñar una lección antes de que se te ocurra creerte la gran cosa" dijo mientras intento golpear a la chica con su puño

Pero ella de un salto hacia atrás ganando distancia

"lo ves, se creen la gran cosa y solo pueden hacer eso solo son unos débiles" dijo mientras fue corriendo a golpearla otra vez

Cuando escucho la palabra "débil" una desagradable sensación emergió de su estómago recordando las veces que su padre se mostraba decepcionado de ella por no estar a la altura, continúo evitando los golpes del chico esperando por una oportunidad para contraatacar hasta que el momento llego y golpeo con su palma el estómago genin, pero cuando lo golpeo el exploto en una nube de humo y apareció un tronco de madera

"¿kawarimi no jutsu (jutsu: reemplazo de cuerpo**)**?" dijo sorprendida

"eres muy tonta, ni siquiera puedes diferenciar a un clon… pero con esto vamos a terminar" dijo desde una rama de los árboles que los rodean lanzando un kunai atado a un papel bomba encendida

Debido a la conmoción del momento hinata no tenía el tiempo para esquivar la explosión, él no la arrojo de forma que la explosión la matara, pero si iría a recibir un fuerte golpe de la explosión, cuando el kunai está a punto de explotar este choca con una piedra que cambia su dirección explotando, pero sin herir a nadie todos se voltean en la dirección en la que la piedra salió en una rama de uno de los árboles se encontraba naruto observando

"si no me equivoco él es…" pensó el genin

"si no te quieres meter en problemas con las autoridades y seguir siendo un shinobi, sería bueno que te fueras de aquí ¿no crees?" dijo firmemente claramente era una amenaza

"pft, que molestia" gruño el genin, pero en verdad sabía que con un testigo aparte de su hermano testigo realmente podrían destituirlo como shinobi

"estoy se volvió una pérdida de tiempo, vámonos" dijo llevándose a su hermano del brazo

Naruto y hinata quedaron solos viendo como la silueta de esos dos se perdía

Naruto dirigió su mirada a hinata en el rostro de la chica se podía ver una expresión de tristeza y frustración, naruto comenzó a preguntarse si estaba bien, normalmente en la academia ella es el tipo de persona muy amable, que habla poco en clases, de los que hacen su mejor esfuerzo contra los abusadores como esos, pero era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en ella, realmente no sabía que hacer ahora

Ella lo miro fijamente al el

"¡tú también piensas lo mismo, que soy débil!" grito en su dirección

"¿huh? Yo solo…" no pudo terminar su respuesta ella ya comenzó a correr

"¿débil?" se preguntó naruto mientras saltaba de nuevo al suelo y se quedó viendo en la dirección en la que hinata se fue "supongo que si la sigo solo la molestare más" pensó

"bueno… yo también debo concentrarme en mí, debo poder dominar el Bunshin no jutsu para la próxima semana" se dijo a si mismo optimistamente pero un repentino dolor llego a su estómago "pero antes debo comer algo" dijo naruto sonriendo mientras su estómago gruñía.

* * *

El tiempo paso y el examen para convertirse en genin se acercaba hasta el punto de que el día del examen por fin llego naruto se encontraba en el aula de la academia esperando a que llegaran los examinadores del examen y es en ese momento en que entran iruka y mizuki él es una persona muy educada y amable también que hace clases en la academia

"muy bien hola a todos, la verdad es que tenemos la agenda apretada asique comenzaremos rápido con el examen entendieron" dijo fuertemente iruka para que todos escucharan

"si señor" se escuchó al unísono por parte de los aspirantes

"bien tanto en su habilidad de taijutsu y lanzamiento de shuriken están calificados para ser shinobis por ende el examen solo consistirá en ninjutsu…" dijo iruka

"por ende deberán ir a la sala que está enfrente uno por uno nosotros los llamaremos y si pasan se graduaran de inmediato por lo que pueden irse a sus hogares o directamente ir llenar el formulario shinobi ¿entendieron?" dijo mizuki y todos asintieron

Fueron llamando de uno por uno a cada estudiante que una vez salían del aula no regresaban por lo que no se sabía quién aprobaba y quienes no

Cuando naruto fue llamado entro con un poco de nervios a la habitación en la que estaba iruka y mizuki, en una mesa con las bandanas, los símbolos de que eres un shinobi, la prueba consistía básicamente en poder realizar el "henge no jutsu (jutsu de transformación)",** "**kawarimi no jutsu"y por último el "Bunshin no jutsu"en los dos primeros realmente no representaron ningún problema por lo que aprobó en esos dos, el problema comenzó cuando le pidieron realizar el clon, naruto a pesar de entrenar todos estos cuatro años aun le era imposible crear un solo clon útil era el jutsu que peor se le daba, nervioso porque fallaría se queda quieto cuando le dicen que realice la técnica

"¿Qué te ocurre naruto? Ya puedes empezar con Bunshin no jutsu" le dijo iruka calmadamente

"bueno…" dijo naruto sonriendo mientras se rascaba la nuca

"naruto no es por ser malo, pero debes darte prisa los demás también esperan para realizar el examen" le dijo mizuki amablemente

"s-si… si aquí voy" dijo naruto pensando en todo lo que entreno para realizar el clon

Realizo los respectivos sellos e inmediatamente en una nube de humo aparece un naruto tirado en el suelo pálido y muy débil naruto empezó a sudar temiendo lo peor

"vaya…" dijo iruka viendo al clon que en unos segundos desapareció

Naruto asustado de reprobar espera a escuchar lo que dirán sus examinadores

"lo lamento naruto, pero no pasaste el examen" dijo iruka con un poco de tristeza en su voz, el sabia lo mucho que naruto se esforzaba en clases asique era una pena este resultado pero como su maestro no lo puede dejar ser un shinobi si no puede realizar el clon

Naruto queda impactado por la respuesta e intento llegar a algún acuerdo con iruka, pero fue en vano

"por qué no lo hacemos pasar sabemos muy bien cuanto se ha esforzado naruto para esto" dijo mizuki viendo a iruka

"no podemos hacerlo, si naruto no puede realizar un clon decente, significa que no tiene la habilidad necesaria para ser un shinobi y eso le podría costar su vida" dijo iruka

"lo siento naruto, pero no puedo darte una bandana todavía, entrena y ven el próximo año ¿sí?" dijo iruka sintiéndose mal por esto

Los exámenes continuaron naruto fue el único que no se pudo graduar y claro todos los adultos que se enteraron hablaban a sus espaldas de cómo se alegraban de que un demonio como él no se podía convertir en un shinobi como si naruto no los escuchara

Naruto estaba en un columpio en el que jugaba solo desde que tenía memoria triste y frustrado todo lo que hizo no sirvió para nada al final, llego a pensar que tal vez todo fue en vano y nadie reconozca su existencia su nube de pensamientos es interrumpida por una voz

"oye naruto…" dijo mizuki

"mizuki-sensei ¿Qué hace aquí?" preguntó el joven naruto

"quería hablar contigo sobre algo, pero ¿qué tal si vamos a otro sitio?" dijo mizuki

En las arribas de un tejado de uno de las tantas casas de la aldea se encontraban mizuki y naruto sentados

"naruto ¿recuerdas esa historia del zorro de las nueve colas… el kyuubi?" pregunto mizuki

"si…" dijo naruto por unos momentos sintió que había olvidado el hecho de que era un jinchuriki

"veras en ese ataque los padres de iruka murieron cuando era un niño por lo que es una persona un tanto seria" dijo mizuki

"pero…" dijo recordando su conversación con el kyuubi fue interrumpido

"de seguro iruka se siente identificado contigo, después de todo ambos son huérfanos del ataque"

"…"

"estoy seguro que él desea que te hagas muy fuerte" dijo mizuki mirando al cielo "así que te pido que por favor comprendas como se siente"

"si… entiendo, pero… aun así en verdad me quería graduar mizuki-sensei" dijo naruto mirando al suelo

"en ese caso…" dijo mizuki levantándose

"¿eh?" dijo naruto dirigiendo su mirada a mizuki

"te contare un secreto…" dijo mirándolo

* * *

Iruka se encontraba en su habitación ya era de noche y los fuertes sonidos de alguien golpeando su puerta lo hacen ir a abrirla y se encontró con mizuki

"mizuki, ¿que ocurre? ¿Por qué están tan alterado?" pregunto preocupado

"es naruto ha robado un pergamino de los jutsus prohibidos" le dijo rápidamente mizuki alterado

"¡¿que?!" pregunta alteradamente iruka

En la entrada de la mansión del hokage se encuentra hiruzen e tercer hokage junto a un grupo de shinobis

"todos ustedes, naruto solo lleva como medio día con el pergamino por lo que no debe estar muy lejos búsquenlo ¡rápido!" ordeno hiruzen

Y todos los shinobis presentes salieron del lugar en un destello

"logro robar el pergamino sin alertar a nadie de no ser porque tenía que ver los otros pergaminos no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de esto, es aún más astuto de lo que creía" pensó hiruzen yendo camino a la habitación donde tiene su bola de cristal

* * *

Dentro de uno de los bosques de konoha se encuentra naruto sentado en un árbol luchando por respirar en eso aparece una persona en un instante enfrente de naruto

"je je je te encontré" dijo iruka que también se esforzaba en recuperar el aliento

"¡ah! No puede ser iruka-sensei ya me encontraron tan rápido, solo tuve tiempo para aprender un jutsu del pergamino" dice naruto un poco enfadado porque iruka lo encontrara

Iruka lo mira detenidamente esa ropa naranja tan distintiva estaba muy gasta y el propio naruto estaba lleno de raspones

"¿estabas entrenando aquí?" dice intrigado iruka

"si… con esto puedo aprobar el examen ¿no?" le dijo naruto

"¿eh? Naruto el pergamino que llevas ¿dónde lo conseguiste?" pregunta para calmar sus sospechas

"¿esto? Mizuki-sensei me dijo que se podía aprobar el examen de otra forma, solo tenía que robar el pergamino y aprender cualquier jutsu dentro de él y de esa forma podre convertirme en genin… aunque me encontraste muy rápido solo pude aprender uno" dijo naruto sonriéndole

"como sea mira esto" dijo naruto juntando sus manos, pero es lanzado al suelo por iruka

Naruto por el golpe cierra los ojos, pero cuando los abre ve a iruka-sensei con varios kunais enterrados en el torso, aunque por fortuna el chaleco chunin está hecho para soportar ese tipo de golpes

"así que eras tú después de todo… mizuki" dijo iruka mirando al hombre que lleva dos shurikens gigantes en su espalda parado en las ramas del árbol que está cerca de ellos

"tenías que llegar antes que yo ¿no? Iruka" dijo mizuki quien miro a naruto

"naruto dame el pergamino" exigió el ninja

"¡naruto! ¡Sin importar que no le entregues ese pergamino!" le grito iruka con esto el rosto cambio de mizuki cambio a uno que no mostraba ningún interés en algo

"ya se… oye naruto quieres que te cuente la verdad…" dijo mizuki mientras sacaba uno de sus shurikens gigantes que lanzo hacia naruto

Pero es interceptado por iruka quien recibió el golpe dejando el shuriken incrustado en su espalda protegiendo a naruto quien quedó atónito sin hacer nada solo pudo escuchar lo que hablaban sus senseis

"hace 11 años cuando el kyuubi ataco la aldea el cuarto hokage supuestamente lo derroto, pero eso no es verdad y se creó cierta norma al respecto" dijo mizuki con una sonrisa psicótica

"¡no lo hagas mizuki esta prohibido!" grito iruka desesperado

"tú eres el kyuubi tu héroe el que mato a los padres de iruka, el cuarto hokage que tanto admiras te sello" dijo mizuki comenzando a reírse como un desquiciado y preparando el segundo shuriken para matar a naruto

Es en eso que iruka lanzo una bomba de humo y ambos escapan cuando se alejan lo suficiente iruka mira fijamente a naruto y agarra sus hombros para que lo escuche

"naruto no creas en lo que dice mizuki tú no eres el kyuubi" dijo un iruka muy herido

"pero yo…" naruto no alcanza a terminar de hablar porque es interrumpido por iruka

"tú eres naruto uzumaki eres parte de la aldea de konoha uno de los alumnos que más reconozco sus esfuerzos" dijo iruka dejando en naruto una cara muy impactada

"te entiendo se lo solo que te debes haber sentido, perdóname… si hubiera hecho un poco mejor mi trabajo, no hubieras sufrido tanto" dijo iruka con lágrimas en sus ojos

Naruto al escuchar sus palabras comenzó a llorar esto fue distinto al tercer hokage hay alguien que lo reconoció por quien es, que en verdad se preocupa por el no como el jinchuriki del kyuubi sino como naruto uzumaki esas palabras lo llenaron de tanta felicidad que no pudo evitar llorar, eran las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar

"je je je los encontré tu sangre te delata iruka jeje" dijo mizuki quien había llegado

"¡naruto corre! Yo me encargare de el" ordeno iruka

"¿estás seguro? Iruka fue uno de los que te mintió kyuubi" dijo mizuki

"eso lo se desde antes…" dijo naruto captando la atención de iruka y mizuki

"desde hace mucho sé que soy el jinchuriki del kyuubi" dijo mientras se posicionaba enfrente del herido iruka

"y te diré una cosa más…" dijo naruto soltando el pergamino que llevaba

"pon tus sucias manos en iruka-sensei una vez más… y te mato" dijo naruto con una cara de seriedad que muestra que no miente en lo absoluto

"¿Qué puedes hacer tu?" dijo mientras tomaba su shuriken restante

Naruto coloco sus dedos en forma de una cruz para formar un sello de manos

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Clon de Sombra)" grito naruto

La redonda de la zona del bosque en que estaban se encontró rodeadas de clones idénticos de naruto

"¿eh? ¿Qué pasa aquí?" dijo mizuki mirando a todos lados mientras lo único que veía era naruto en todas partes

"si tú no vienes…" dijeron unos cuantos clones mientras realizaba sellos de manos

"yo iré primero" dijo mientras terminaron con sus tres sellos de mano

"Fūton: Toppa" dijeron unos clones y esto exhalaron una fuerte ráfaga de viento

Un desesperado mizuki logra esquivar las ráfagas de viento, pero se encuentra completamente rodeado por los clones y ahora no tiene por donde escapar

"¡UAAAAAAAAHHH!" grito mizuki mientras lo único que se podía oír eran los sonidos de los golpes

"hizo un montón de clones y esos no son simples clones ilusorios para despistar, son clones de sombras unos que tiene un cuerpo físico una técnica que no muchos pueden realizar así de fácil y para colmo aprendió un jutsu de viento, eso no lo enseñamos en la escuela" pensó iruka mientras el sol aparecía

De la paliza que recibió mizuki termino por amanecer

"creo que me pase un poco…" dijo naruto viendo al inconsciente y apaleado mizuki en el suelo

"naruto ven aquí un momento" le pidió iruka

"¿qué ocurre iruka-sensei?" pregunto naruto mientras caminaba hacia el

"no es nada, solo quiero darte algo, pero tienes que cerrar los ojos" dijo iruka y naruto cerro sus ojos

Naruto sintió algo extraño en su frente

"¿ya puedo abrirlos?" pregunto

"si, si puedes" dijo iruka calmado

Naruto abrió sus ojos y veía a iruka sin su bandana

"felicidades por graduarte de la academia, ¿qué te parece si te invito un plato de ramen para celebrar?" le dijo iruka sonriéndole amablemente

Naruto toco con su mano su frente y sintió la bandana unas cuantas lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos y rápidamente fue a abrazar a iruka


	7. Chapter 7

Interesantes encuentros

**Sede de registro ninja**

"bien, todo en el registro ninja parece estar correcto…" dijo el tercer hokage hiruzen "okey con esto estamos listo, naruto" afirmo mientras timbro el registro

Naruto estaba sentado en una silla frente al escritorio del tercer hokage

"por fin…" dijo naruto y luego suspiro aliviado

"nos demoramos más porque se te ocurrió la idea de pintarte la cara para la foto"

"era una gran idea cuando la pensé…" dijo naruto y desvió su mirada a otro lado mientras silbaba

"bueno, como sea ya termi..." no alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando fueron interrumpidos la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban fue abierta de golpe y un niño pequeño de cabello marron en puntas y ojos azules entro con una shuriken en su mano

"¡viejo luchemos!" grito el niño desconocido al entrar a la habitación

"cielos…" pensó hiruzen

El chico tropezó con la larga bufando que llevaba y cayó al suelo es en ese momento en que entra un hombre con la ropa de jounin, pero sin el chaleco y también lleva unas gafas de sol

"honorable nieto ¿se encuentra bien?" dijo preocupado el hombre de gafas

"ay… eso dolió…" se quejó el niño miro a naruto y le dijo "¡¿esto fue culpa tuya?!" le grito apuntándole con su dedo

"¡a mí no me mires, tú te tropezaste con tu bufanda!" le respondió

"¡quien le creería a alguien con esos bigotes!" le grito tanto el jounin que entro y hiruzen solo pudieron ver la discusión

Naruto al escuchar ese insulto instintivamente lo golpeo dejando atónito a los presentes

"¡cómo se te ocurre hacer es el nieto del lord hokage!"grito el jounin que estaba a punto de golpear a naruto

"solo cálmate ebisu" le dijo hiruzen al jounin

"pero lord hokage…" dijo ebisu mirando a hiruzen

"ya puedes irte naruto todo está bien" dijo hiruzen despidiéndose con la mano

Naruto sale de la habitación y es en ese momento en que el niño lo comienza a seguir, ebisu trata de detenerlo, pero hiruzen lo detiene y le pide que se encargue de llevar los demás registros y que después le traiga los documentos que tiene que revisar hoy, esto son demasiado asique una vez terminara le pido a ebisu que se tomara el día libre

Hace hiruzen esto pensando que tal vez su nieto y naruto se llevaran bien y les haga mucho bien a ambos el conocerse

* * *

El niño siguió a naruto por todas partes, dijo que el dejaría el naruto fuera su "jefe" y que le enseñara como fue que entro en la mansión sin ser detectado por nadie naruto harto de él decidió que fueran a tener una charla en uno de los tantos bosques de konoha

**Zona rural**

Estaban sentados en un tronco del bosque el niño le explica que se llama konohamaru en honor a la aldea, pero que por ser el nieto del hokage, el para los demás solo es eso, el nieto del hokage estaba harto de eso y por eso se enfrentaba a su abuela para quitarle el título de hokage y ser reconocidos por todos naruto escuchó atentamente todo lo que le dijo

"ya veo… asique por eso quieres que te enseñe como entre en la mansión, para que los demás te vean como tú y no como el nieto del viejo" dijo naruto

"si… si hago algo así ellos no tendrán de otra que reconocerme ¿sabes?, es camino más corto para ser hokage" le dijo entusiasmado por que le enseñara

naruto al escuchar esto no pudo aguantar reírse de el

"¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!" le grito enfurecido a naruto

"que estupidez" dijo naruto mientras dejaba de reírse

"un niño como tú no podrá convertirse en hokage jamás" afirmo naruto haciendo que konohamaru se enfadara más "por lo menos no si piensas de esa forma" dijo naruto capturando toda la atención de konohamaru

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto konohamaru

"te diré dos cosas" dijo naruto y konohamaru lo escucha atentamente

"primero, no existen atajos para ser hokage asique si piensas de esa forma jamás lo lograras tienes que esforzarte, también enfrentarte a tus miedos e inseguridades de lo contrario jamás lograras algo y segundo…" dijo naruto y konohamaru que sorprendido por su respuesta

"yo también quiero a ser hokage, asique si quieres serlo tendrás que vencerme" dijo levantándose del tronco con una sonrisa "

Konohamaru al escucharlo tuvo una extraña sensación, entendió que era lo que realmente tenía que hacer y sonrió

"naruto" lo llamo la voz del niño "ya no quiero que seas mi jefe, a partir de ahora somos rivales por el título de hokage" dijo con una expresión en que se notaba su crecimiento interno

Naruto sonrió de satisfacción al verlo "lo siento, pero mi camino como shinobi empieza mañana pero algún día tendremos que pelear tú y yo, te estaré esperando konohamaru"

Cuando Konohamaru escucho esas palabras por fin, pudo escuchar lo que siempre anhelo alguien que lo viera por quién es y no por ser el nieto de alguien más.

* * *

**academia**

al día siguiente en la academia se felicitó a los graduados y se explicó la forma en que iniciarían su vida como shinobi, esto consistía en que se les van a asignar misiones por lo que se formaran equipos de tres personas y a cada equipo se le asignara a un jounin como sensei, terminado de decir esto iruka comenzó a nombrar los equipos. a naruto realmente no le importaba mucho con quien haría equipo, lo único que quería es que no le tocara junto con sasuke, no podía soportar su actitud le desagradaba como era con los demás siempre, creyendo todos son simples estorbos, pero…

"equipo 7 naruto uzumaki, sakura haruno y sasuke uchiha" dijo iruka en voz alta

"iruka-sensei" llamo naruto

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"puedo estar en otro equipo, la verdad no quiero estar junto con sasuke" dijo poniendo una cara de desagrado

"lo siento, pero no se puede, en esta ocasión los equipos se formaron de forma que exista balance de entre todos tú tienes una de las peores calificaciones asique para balancearlo se te asigno con el mejor" le explico iruka

"solo no seas un estorbo" le dijo sasuke en un tono de superioridad

inmediatamente de habla sasuke la mayoria de los demas alumnos se rien de naruto

"¡ya es suficiente!" le grita iruka

despues del grito de iruka todos se callan y lo unico que se escucha es la voz de iruka, cuando termino de nombrar los equipos, los jounins venían y se llevaban a sus respectivos equipos, solo el equipo 7 quedo esperando demasiado tiempo incluso iruka se había ido

"¿Dónde estará él?" pregunta naruto mirando por la puerta

Fue ignorado por sus compañeros de equipo, sasuke estaba sentado atrapado en sus pensamientos y sakura estaba contemplándolo

"bueno… solo nos queda esperarlo" dijo sakura tratando de calmar a naruto

"como sea…" dijo naruto sentándose

Saco un libro y comenzó a leerlo, se trataba de una historia en que el protagonista tenía que recolectar ciertos objetos para que su hogar no fuera destruido

Es tiempo paso y al fin su jounin sensei llego a la habitación un hombre de pelo blanco, su bandana protectora de frente ocultaba su ojo izquierdo y usaba una máscara que cubría su boca y gran parte de su rostro en general,

"¡llegas tarde!" dijeron sakura y naruto al unísono sorprendiendo al shinobi

Se queda parado un momento analizando a los integrantes de este equipo y dice "mi primera impresión de ustedes es… ya son molestos" dijo y todos los demás quedaron impactados por la repentina aclaración

"los espero arriba…" dijo el hombre de pelo blanco y desapareció en un instante

* * *

en el tejado de la academia se encontraba el shinobi de pelo blanco junto a su nuevo equipo

"bien empezaremos por las presentaciones, sus nombres cosas que les gustan, cosas que no les gusta, sus sueños a futuro esas cosas…" dijo el hombre

"¿no debería empezar usted?" le pregunta naruto

"bueno… mi nombre es kakashi hatake las cosas que me gustan y no me gustan… no quiero decírselos y mis sueños a futuro hmm… realmente nunca he pensado en eso" dijo despreocupadamente el jounin ahora conocido como kakashi

"al final solo dijo su nombre…" le dijo sakura a su equipo

"¿hatake? Siento que lo escuche en algún lugar antes" pensó naruto

"bien… ahora vas tú el de naranja" le dijo kakashi a naruto

"mi nombre es naruto uzumaki, lo que me gusta es el ramen y leer en especial las historias, las cosas que no me gustan… supongo que esperar a que el ramen esté listo y las malas historias" dijo calmadamente

"es más calmado de lo que creía para un jinchuriki, y también le gusta leer se parece a minato-sensei, bueno después de todo es su hijo"

"y mi sueño… es ser hokage"

"hokage ¿eh? Aspiras alto" le dijo kakashi recibiendo solo una sonrisa que decía "¿tú crees?" de parte de naruto

"bien tú la de rojo" le dijo a la chica de pelo rosa que vestía un atuendo

"ah, si… mi nombre es sakura haruno lo que me gusta… mejor dicho, la persona que me gusta es…" kakashi quedo sorprendido por lo que ocurría, aunque no lo demostraba

"y hmm… mi sueño para el futuro… hmm…" dijo mirando a sasuke "y no que me disgusta… seria ino"

"las chicas de su edad… están más interesadas en el amor que en el ninjutsu" pensó kakashi algo decepcionado de lo que veía

"y por ultimo tú, el de azul" refiriéndose a sasuke que tenía una camisa azul de cuello alto

"mi nombre es sasuke uchiha, hay mucho que me disgusta y no me gusta nada en particular… yo no lo llamaría un sueño, pero tengo una ambición, restaurar mi clan y…" kakashi lo observa con precaución

"matar a cierto hombre" dijo fríamente sasuke llevándose la atención de todos

"bien… con esto terminamos las presentaciones, mañana empezaremos con la prueba" dijo kakashi

"¿prueba?" preguntaron los 3

"¿no lo saben?" pregunto kakashi

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto naruto "jajaja" se rio kakashi en silencio

"¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué están gracioso?" pregunto sakura

"bueno… es que si les digo perderán las ganas de seguir" dijo kakashi "de los 27 aspirantes solo 9 serán aceptados como genins"

"¡¿que?!" dijeron naruto y sakura mientras sasuke se ni se inmutaba

"básicamente será una prueba para ver si son aptos para ser shinobis, una prueba con el 66% de tasa de fracaso"

"y de que se ¿tratara esa prueba?" pregunta naruto

Sakura y sasuke miraron a kakashi esperando a que respondiera

"será una batalla de supervivencia contra mí, pero los detalles lo dejaremos para mañana…" les dijo sonriendo "nos vemos en la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 8… ah y asegúrense de no desayunar" dijo kakashi

"¿no desayunar?" le pregunto naruto

"solo no lo hagan… será peor si lo hacen ¿entienden?" dijo kakashi y luego desapareció en un instante

* * *

**Habitación de naruto**

Ya era de noche y naruto se encontraba en su habitación afilando sus kunais y shurikens

"debo pasar esa prueba a como dé lugar" pensó mientras afilaba

Al terminar decidió prepararse unos fideos instantáneos, termino de hervir el agua y procedió a comérselos mientras leía su libro mientras estaba atento a los acontecimientos las palabras de kakashi resonaban en su mente

"una prueba de supervivencia eh" dijo naruto botando a la basura el envase de los fideos

"los shuriken y kunais, tal vez unas sogas y cables de metal serian útiles" dijo mientras ponía dichos elementos en su mochila, pero recordaba lo que dijo kakashi 66% de probabilidades de fracasar

Naruto dirigió su atención al kunai de triple hoja que había encontrado estaba muy desgastado y era más algo más pesado de lo que está acostumbrado a usar, por lo que no lo usaba, pero ese kunai le daba una extraña sensación, pero no era una mala sensación, era curioso no es más que un arma sin embargo no le gustaba la idea de que por usarlo se rompiera o algo, tampoco pudo encontrar otros similares en las tiendas, era un misterio este kunai pero por alguna razón le tranquilizaba el tenerlo se le quedo mirando y fue ahí cuando recordó todo lo malo que vivió, las veces que lo llamaron fracasado lo puso un poco triste, pero recordó la razón por la que está aquí ahora, las palabras que le dijo al tercer hokage,

"yo… no fallare" dijo naruto con convicción

Naruto termino de preparar sus cosas para mañana y se fue a dormir, necesita descansar mañana será un largo dia


	8. Chapter 8

La prueba de los cascabeles

**Campo de entrenamiento 8**

Naruto sakura y sasuke se encontraban en el lugar de encuentro que dijo kakashi era un lugar lleno de naturaleza por todas partes había césped junto con un rio no muy grande, pero tampoco pequeño esta también rodeado por muchos árboles, pero también hay un gran espacio sin árboles para entrenar, es ahí donde estaban los jóvenes aspirantes a genin junto a unos tres troncos verticales en que dejaron sus equipajes

El tiempo pasaba y su sensei aún no llegaba, su impaciencia aumentaba en gran parte por el hambre ya que kakashi les había dejado muy en claro que no debían desayunar y así fue al cabo de una hora por fin se presentó su maestro y examinador

"¡llegas tarde!" le gritaron naruto y sakura, sasuke solo observaba

"bueno se me cruzo un gato negro en el camino" dijo tranquilamente "así que tome el camino más largo" se excusó "bueno… vamos a comenzar" dijo kakashi cambiando el tema

Kakashi de su mochila saca un reloj que coloca en uno de los troncos tocando su temporizador

"bien esto va a sonar a mediodía, ese será su tiempo para esta prueba" dijo y de su mochila también saco dos cascabeles "su prueba será esta…" dijo mostrándoles los cascabeles "deberán quitarme los cascabeles, quien no consiga uno no almorzara y lo atare a ese tronco mientras me como mi almuerzo frente a él" dijo señalando al tronco de en medio

"por eso nos dijo que no desayunáramos" pensaron los tres

"¿pero no deberían ser tres cascabeles kakashi-sensei?" pregunto levantando la mano sakura

"no… solo son dos cascabeles" respondió rápidamente kakashi

"pero eso significa que…" dijo sakura mientras naruto y sasuke empezaron a sentir algo de preocupación

"exacto… uno de ustedes definitivamente va a fallar esta prueba y será devuelto a la academia…" dijo kakashi con un tono muy serio y una expresión casi sádica

"bien…que les parece si empezamos…" dijo kakashi y los tres aspirantes tragaron aire preparándose mental y físicamente

"bien… tres… dos… uno… ¡comiencen!" dijo kakashi y tanto el cómo sus aspirantes se dispersaron y ocultaron rápidamente

Kakashi se posiciono cerca del rio del campo de entrenamiento mientras analizaba la forma en que actuaría este grupo

"lo básico para un shinobi es saber esconderse, y buscar o crear la mejor oportunidad para llevar acabo sus objetivos" pensó kakashi viendo como todos se ocultaba de él "pero…" pensó observando al chico vestido de naranjo que seguía a plena vista en el campo, él no se había ocultado

"lo básico de un shinobi es esconderse para obtener una buena oportunidad contra sus adversarios, pero debes tener un bueno motivo para ignorar lo básico ¿no?" dijo kakashi mirándolo

"dudo que algo como eso funcione contigo, eres un jounin ¿no? Por eso no perderé el tiempo eh iré directamente por ti" le respondió naruto

"que idiota…" pensaron sasuke y sakura que estaban escondidos en los árboles

Naruto inmediatamente comenzó a correr en dirección a kakashi, él toma atención y mete su mano en la bolsa de equipo ninja que lleva buscando, naruto al ver esto se alerta y se detiene a una distancia prudente de kakashi

"¿qué piensa sacar de ahí?" pensó naruto alerta de cualquier cosa

"bien empecemos tácticas de batalla shinobi parte uno: taijutsu" dijo mientras sacaba un libro naranja de su bolsa

"¿taijutsu? ¿Artes marciales? Pensó naruto viendo a kakashi "¿qué?... ¿para que el libro?" pregunta confundido naruto

"¿por qué? Pues para saber que pasa en la historia" dijo kakashi pasando una de las paginas "descuida que este leyendo o no, no hace ninguna diferencia en esta prueba"

Naruto se irrita un poco por lo que dijo y carga contra kakashi o golpea en la cara, pero es rápida y fácilmente bloqueado por la palma de kakashi, naruto rápidamente le da una patada dirigida a la cara también, kakashi suelta su mano y se agacha esquivando fácilmente su golpe mientras sigue leyendo y se ríe sonrojado, naruto aterrizada bien en el suelo de su bolsa saca un kunai y se dirige al torso de kakashi para apuñalarlo, en un instante kakashi desparece de la vista de naruto apareciendo detrás suya realizando un sello de mano

Sasuke y sakura analizan la forma en que se mueve kakashi, aunque se preocupan de naruto que está a punto de recibir

"Sennen Goroshi (diez mil años de muerte)" dijo kakashi dirigiendo sus dedos al trasero de naruto

Naruto quien aún no podía moverse adecuadamente, se tropieza con sus propios pies y cae de frente al suelo evitando de esa forma el brutal golpe de kakashi

Sasuke y sakura miraron y solo pensaron "que suerte" al ver el desastroso intento de naruto

Kakashi se sorprende un poco que lo esquivara, pero eso no duro mucho al se dio cuenta de que en verdad se tropezó el solo, pero naruto rápidamente se da la vuelta y lanza su kunai a kakashi, el da un salto rápido hacia atrás y lo esquiva fácilmente, naruto se lanza de nuevo al ataque, pero un rápido golpe de kakashi lo intercepta en el estomago

"chinng" se oye y kakashi mira sus cascabeles y otro naruto toco con la punta de los dedos los cascabeles, mientras el naruto que kakashi golpeo se desvanece en humo

"un clon de sombra, entonces es cierto que él puede hacer ese tipo de clones" pensó kakashi y rápidamente iba a darle un golpe a este nuevo naruto pero no resulto necesario al igual que antes naruto se volvió a tropezar y perdió la oportunidad de tomar el cascabel, es en ese momento en que kakashi lo golpea en la espalda con la palma de su mano y naruto cae al suelo

"lo golpee y no desapareció, este es el real" pensó kakashi

"ya veo… al momento en que nos dispersamos creo un clon de sombra para pelear conmigo mientras el real estaba escondido esperando la oportunidad de tomar el cascabel, pero… es bastante torpe, tropezó justo en la parte más importante, la idea era buena, pero…" pensó kakashi

"supongo que lo debió sacar de su madre…" pensó mientras desapareció en una moderada explosión de humo

Naruto miro como kakashi desapareció en el humo y lo único que pensó fue "¡maldición!" mientras golpeo el suelo en su frustración "lo arruine" se dijo a si mismo, en ese momento algo molesta su vista, era algo que reflejaba la luz se encontraba cerca de un árbol

"eso es un ¿cascabel?" pensó naruto dirigiéndose al árbol

El pequeño objeto que reflejaba la luz era sin duda uno de los cascabeles de kakashi

"se le cayó cuando escapo…" pensó naruto confundido

Casi por impulso fue a tomar el cascabel, pero en el momento justo antes de que lo tocara una soga, ata sus tobillos y lo cuelga en el árbol, dejando a naruto colgado de cabeza, en ese momento su sensei aparece y toma el cascabel lo mira

"¿huh?" dijo incapaz de asimilar lo que ocurrió

"la idea fue buena, pero… eres torpe e ingenuo" le dijo kakashi antes de retirarse del lugar

Kakashi se encontraba en una zona alejada de donde estaba naruto colgado

"bien, no parece que los otros intentaran algo en un rato, talvez debería ir yo por ellos" pensó mientras leía su libro "no… si ellos no son capaces de entender la prueba ir a buscarlos no tendrá sentido" pensó kakashi

Es en ese momento en que unos shurikens son lanzados por los arboles dos a su torso y otros cuatro a sus piernas kakashi atrapa fácilmente los dos shurikens con sus dedos y de un salto esquivo los que estaban dirigidos a sus piernas

"así que quieres ¿inmovilizarme?, tampoco está mal eso, pero ahora sé dónde estás" dijo en voz alta kakashi antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

"¿Qué? ¿era un clon?" pensó sakura que estaba oculta en los árboles, ella le lanzo los shurikens optando por inmovilizarlo y tomar los cascabeles

"sakura detrás de ti" le dijo una voz sakura se voltea y quien le hablo era kakashi que estaba haciendo un sello de manos

De repente una muy confundida sakura se rodeó de hojas que flotaban alrededor suyo, cuando recupero el conocimiento se encontraba en el suelo no entendía que paso

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué paso!? ¿¡Dónde está kakashi-sensei!?" se preguntó mirando a sus alrededores

"sakura…" le hablo una voz cansada desde atrás

"esa voz es de sasuke" pensó sakura eh inmediatamente se da la vuelta, pero…

Lo único que se ve es un sasuke ensangrentado, con varios kunais y shurikens enterrados en el

Sakura no entiende lo que está viendo, sasuke esta tan herido que fácilmente puede morir en este mismo instante, esta horrible imagen provoca que a sakura le empiezan a salir lágrimas de los ojos antes de gritar

"¡HYAAAAA!" grito sakura y todos en el campo escucharon su grito antes de que se desmayara del susto

"creo que exagere un poco…" dijo vagamente kakashi mientras observaba a la chica

"esa fue sakura" pensó sasuke al escuchar el grito

"técnicas de batalla shinobi parte dos: genjutsu" le dijo kakashi a sasuke tranquilamente

Kakashi apareció rápidamente detrás de sasuke

"genjutsu son técnicas para crear ilusiones" pensó el chico de azul

"y ¿qué vas a hacer?" le pregunto kakashi a sasuke

Sasuke no dijo nada solo le lanzo unos shurikens

"es un ataque muy obvio" le dijo kakashi esquivando "pero solo es una trampa ¿no?" pensó kakashi

Los shurikens cortaron unas cuerdas y estas activaron una trampa que le lanzo más shurikens a kakashi el los esquiva fácilmente saltando hacia atrás, pero en el momento en que aterriza aparece sasuke detrás suya y le lanza una patada al rostro, kakashi lo bloquea con su mano izquierda pero enseguida sasuke lo golpea de nuevo al rostro con su puño esta vez que es bloqueado por la otra manos de kakashi, sasuke en respuesta le da con su pierna libre otra patada obligando a kakashi a soltarlo es en ese momento que sasuke casi logra quitarle un cascabel kakashi rápidamente salta hacia atrás y sasuke no logra quitarle el cascabel a tiempo

"no lo haces para nada mal" le dice kakashi

Sasuke lo ignora y empieza a realizar sellos de manos rápidamente kakashi reconoce esos sellos

"¿Qué? Un genin como el no debería tener la habilidad para hacer eso" pensó kakashi sorprendido

Diciéndose "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)" sasuke exhalo una bola de fuego de gran tamaño que fue en dirección a kakashi y finalmente explota

Sasuke observa el cráter que dejo el impacto para obtener el cascabel, pero para su sorpresa kakashi no se encuentra en el cráter ni los alrededores, sasuke se impacienta preocupado de donde este mira en todas direcciones

"¿dónde está?" dijo sasuke "donde menos te lo esperas" dijo kakashi tomando su tobillo desde debajo de pie bajo la tierra "debajo de ti" dijo tranquilamente mientras enterrando a sasuke bajo tierra excepto por su cabeza

"Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu (Estilo de Tierra: Jutsu Cazador de Cabezas)" le dijo kakashi tranquilamente mientras lo observaba "técnicas de batalla shinobi parte tres: ninjutsu" dijo con una clara sonrisa, aunque la máscara no lo dejaba ver y se alejó caminando mientras leía su libro

"supongo que ellos tampoco…" pensó kakashi

Naruto se había librado de la trampa de kakashi, se sentó a pensar de qué forma podría quitarle el cascabel "si intento usar la misma estrategia sin duda me acabara, aún no sabe de mi Fūton, pero solo tendré una oportunidad y se está haciendo tarde…" pensó naruto llevándose sus manos a la frente "no creo que pueda quitarle el cascabel… si ellos me ayudaran talvez podría, pero jamás harían tal cosa…" naruto pensó al respecto y tomo una decisión "supongo que tendré que convencerlos de alguna manera" se dijo a sí mismo, luego se levantó y fue a buscar a sakura y sasuke

Sakura recorre el campo de entrenamiento buscando a sasuke y lo termina por encontrar, aunque no esperaba que estuviera enterrado bajo tierra, se sorprende y después de recuperar la compostura decide ayudarlo a salir de ahí

"gracias…" dijo a secas sasuke "no… no es nada" dijo sakura tratando de parecer calmada, pero en realidad estaba tan feliz que perfectamente podría morir por que le agradeció

"así que aquí estaban ustedes…"se escuchó la voz de naruto entrando por los arboles

"que te ocurre, pensé que estarías buscando a kakashi-sensei" le dijo sakura

"si… bueno no creo que le pueda quitar el cascabel y tampoco creo que ustedes puedan" les dijo naruto a ambo, sasuke lo mira seriamente no le gustaba esa idea, pero era cierto no podía quitarle el cascabel a kakashi

"así que pensé en algo…" dijo naruto captando la atención de ambos "si atacamos los tres al mismo tiempo talvez tengamos una oportunidad, pienso que eso es mejor a que todos reprobemos" termino de decir

"pero solo hay dos cascabeles" le dijo sakura "lo se… pero no se me ocurre otra forma de conseguir su cascabel" dijo naruto apretando sus puños

"hagámoslo…" dijo sasuke, sakura y naruto lo miran no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta de el

"¿Qué? Es mejor eso a que ninguno apruebe" les dijo sasuke y sakura al escuchar a sasuke también acepta la oferta

"y bien ¿tienes algún plan entonces?" le pregunto a naruto "ninguno, la verdad no creí que llegaría tan lejos con esta idea" le respondió sonriendo

"bueno, puedo hacer clones de sombra y se usar una jutsu de Fūton" le dijo naruto al grupo

"no conozco jutsus como esos, pero puedo ayudar mucho con trampas" les dijo sakura

Sasuke sonrió "si uso a estos dos tendré la oportunidad de conseguir el cascabel" pensó, luego dirigió su mirada a ellos "de acuerdo escuchen…" ambos le prestaron atención a sasuke

Unos minutos después

Kakashi se encontraba en el mismo lugar del inicio de la prueba leyendo su libro, pero cierra su libro al darse cuenta de la presencia de naruto y sasuke

Naruto estaba enfrente suyo y sasuke detrás ambos se lanzaron al ataque contra kakashi

Naruto se lanzó con el objetivo de golpear sus piernas para inmovilizarlo y hacer que cayera al suelo mientras sasuke atacaba su zona superior para evitar que esquivara el golpe de naruto

"parece que entendieron el significado de esta prueba, pero sakura no está con ellos…" pensó kakashi evadiendo a ambos como si nada, los golpes por parte de ambos continuaron y kakashi al verse presionado por lo cerca que se encontraban de los cascabeles ambos, decide saltar hacia su derecha, pero cuando lo intenta naruto y sasuke se alejan de el

"¿qué significa eso?" pensó kakashi confundido, pero la respuesta llego rápidamente varios kunais son lanzados contra el

"¡sakura!" dijo mirando a la chica que le lanzo los kunais "ya veo, no me dejaran escapar…" pensó mientras saco uno de sus kunais y lo usa para evitar la mayoría de los kunais de sakura

Pero de nuevo es interceptado por naruto y sasuke quienes lo atacan sin piedad él se mantiene esquivando bloqueando y contraatacando, pero se levantan rápidamente tras el golpe pensó que este equipo si se dio cuenta del objetivo de la prueba

"pero esto es raro…" pensó kakashi "la mayoría de los kunais se dirigen por la zona en que esta naruto, esto es como si…" pensó kakashi analizando la situación

En un momento naruto pone su pie sobre uno de los kunais por accidente que lo hace perder el equilibrio sasuke al ver eso da un rápido salto y realiza sellos de manos preparando su jutsu naruto lo mira y mientras cae al suelo también realiza sus respectivos sellos de mano y cuando naruto cae al piso

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)" se dijo sasuke al lanzar la bola de fuego

"Fūton: Toppa (estilo de viento: ruptura)" se dijo naruto al exhalar la ráfaga de viento

Kakashi no le queda de otra más que escapar saltando al lado izquierdo ya que será interceptado por los kunais de sakura en el momento que esquive por la derecha

Esquivando ileso los dos jutsu aterriza en el suelo, pero sakura sonrió al ver lo que hace y tomo una cuerda que tenía oculta la jala con fuerza y donde estaba kakashi varias cuerdas más aparecen y lo atrapan dejándolo inmóvil es en ese momento en que los tres se lanzan hacia el para obtener el cascabel, pero justo antes de tocar desaparece en una nube de humo y un tronco de madera toma su lugar, preocupados los tres buscan a kakashi

Pero el reloj sonó fuertemente por el campo de entrenamiento, el tiempo se había agotado

En los tres troncos donde la prueba empezó se encontraba kakashi y los tres jóvenes, pero naruto era el único atado al tronco

"¿Por qué de los tres soy el único atado?" pregunto naruto enojado por el hecho

"porque de los tres tu cometiste los errores más estúpidos y varias veces" le respondió kakashi

Sakura y sasuke miraron la situación actuando como si fueran invisibles

"pero de todos los equipos debo decir que este es el más decepcionante" dijo kakashi de la nada

Los tres genins se enfadaron al escuchar sus palabras y pusieron un sello fruncido

"de verdad creí por un momento que entendieron el verdadero significado de esta prueba, pero no fue así" dijo kakashi mirando al cielo con un tono de decepción hacia ellos

"¡verdadero significado a ¿qué se refiere?! Fue prácticamente imposible quitarle los cascabeles" se quejó sakura exhausta por la prueba

"¿Por qué los pusieron en equipos? Se preguntaron eso alguna vez" dijo kakashi con un tono muy serio

Los tres lo miraron y en sus expresiones se veía que no conocían la respuesta

"trabajo en equipo" dijo kakashi

"¿trabajo en equipo? Pero si fuimos nosotros tres contra usted y aun así no sirvió de nada" se quejó de nuevo sakura "y además solo hay dos cascabeles hicimos esto porque estábamos desesperados"

"a eso le llamas, trabajo en equipo" dijo kakashi en un tono que se veía una leve ira "eso no fue trabajo en equipo, ustedes solo se usaron los unos a los otros" esas palabras dejaron a los tres sorprendidos

"naruto tú fuiste el de la idea, pero por como peleas imagino que solo esperabas la oportunidad de conseguir el cascabel, pensaste que como no podrías tu solo contra mí, debías usar a los demás para distraerme y obtener el cascabel" le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos

"sakura tus ataques con shuriken iban mayormente dirigidos a naruto, tu querías que naruto fuera el que reprobara" le dijo fríamente

"y tu sasuke los consideras a ellos unos estorbos en el momento que naruto tropezó decidiste seguir tu solo que tu atacaras de esa forma en ese momento no era parte de su plan ¿no? Se ve claramente en la expresión y prisa que tuvo naruto" dijo kakashi

Los tres genins agacharon la cabeza reflexionando todo lo que paso

"pero… como son los que más lejos han llegado les daré una última oportunidad" hablo su sensei

Los tres levantaron rápidamente la vista

"pueden almorzar y después continuaremos con la prueba, pero no le den de comer a naruto ¿entendieron? Yo soy la ley" dijo severamente

Sakura y sasuke sintieron algo de lastima por naruto ya que al igual que ellos no habían comido nada

"estoy bien no se preocupen" dijo naruto tratando de calmarlos, pero su estómago que rugía de hambre decía otra cosa, es en ese momento en que kakashi desaparece en una nube de humo

Mientras sakura y sasuke comían el estómago de naruto rugía con fuerza, sasuke dejo de comer y eso llamo la atención de sakura

"sasuke ¿Qué ocurre?" le pregunta sakura y naruto lo mira

"ten…" dijo sasuke ofreciéndole comida a naruto

"pero sasuke kakashi-sensei dijo que no debíamos darle de comer" dijo sakura preocupada

"está bien kakashi ya se fue y si vamos a continuar con esta prueba en equipo será mejor si el idiota no se desmaya en medio de todo por el hambre" dijo sasuke

Naruto lo miro algo impactado por sus palabras el jamás pensó que alguien como el diría eso, sakura cerro sus ojos un momento y luego también le ofreció su comida, naruto estaba atónito, ninguna vez en su vida le ocurrió algo como esto, pero tampoco le desagradaba

Naruto acepto la comida y ambos le daban de comer a naruto porque estaba atado al tronco es en ese momento en que los cielos se oscurecieron y rayos se escucharon, enfrente de ellos apareció kakashi con un muy claro rostro de ira

"¡ustedes!" les grito kakashi

Los tres dieron un salto del susto por la repentina situación, la aplastante presión que ejercía kakashi, no permitía a los jóvenes shinobis a moverse, los tres cerraron sus ojos esperando lo peor

"aprobaron" dijo en un tono más suave y amigable junto con eso toda la presión se desvaneció como si nada hubiera pasado

"¿eh? Pero ¿por qué?" preguntaron naruto y sakura, sasuke se quedó callado esperando su respuesta

"son el primer equipo que apruebo, los demás hacían todo lo que les decía son, pero un shinobi debe ver a través del engaño, es cierto que en el mundo shinobi quienes rompen las reglas son basura" dijo kakashi mientras los tres genin se llegaron a sentir identificados por esa última frase

"pero… quienes abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que la basura" dijo mirando al cielo, se podía sentir en su voz nostalgia y algo de tristeza

"eso fue genial…" pensó naruto, el trio sonrió al escuchar sus palabras

"bien…" dijo kakashi lanzando un kunai a naruto cortando las sogas que lo ataban

"todos aprobaron, a partir de mañana el equipo siete comenzara a realizar misiones"


	9. Chapter 9

El país de las olas

**Zona rural de la aldea**

Desde que kakashi aprobó a su nuevo equipo siete han pasado dos semanas mientras continuamente realizaban misiones, en este momento el equipo siete se encuentra en un bosque muy abundante de vegetación

"¿han localizado al objetivo?" se escuchó la voz de kakashi en el transmisor

"si, debe ser el" se escuchó ahora a naruto

"¿están en posición?" pregunto kakashi

"si" dijeron los tres al unísono

naruto espera la señal de sus compañeros y se abalanza a ese "objetivo" terminado por atraparlo, resultando ser un lindo gato de color con un collar de color rojo que continúo rasguñando a naruto hasta que al verse por completo acorralado termina dándose por vencido

"¿tiene el collar con el nombre tora?" les pregunto kakashi en el transmisor

"si, sin duda es nuestro objetivo" le respondió sasuke viendo el lazo

Kakashi se reunió con ellos y les dijo que debían volver para terminar la misión todos se fueron caminando devuelta a la mansión del hokage para terminar la misión sakura suspiro y naruto al darse cuenta de su preocupación decide hablarle

"¿Qué te sucede?" le pregunto con el gato en sus brazos

"ya es la tercera vez que nos encargan atrapar a este gato" le dijo sakura "no puedo evitar sentir que no somos shinobis con estas misiones" dijo sakura y todos incluyendo kakashi pusieron una cara de "lo entiendo completamente"

"pero fue demasiado raro esta vez naruto" le dijo sakura

"¿qué cosa?" le pregunta en respuesta

"esta vez encontraste al gato demasiado rápido" respondió sakura "no lo sé, solo creí que estaría por aquí, es difícil de explicar" le dijo naruto con un ceño fruncido que mostraba que no sabía cómo explicarle

"ciertamente fue bastante rápido esta vez…" pensó kakashi escuchando la conversación "tal vez naruto sea…" divago kakashi, pero fue interrumpido al darse cuenta de que llegaron a la zona urbana de la aldea

Se dirigieron a una habitación en la que se encontraba una señora bastante extravagante y también el hokage junto con otras personas

"¡TORA!" grito la señora extravagante quien resulto ser la esposa del señor feudal del fuego o simplemente daimyo, mientras rápidamente fue a abrazar al gato que luchaba por escapar de ella

"pobre gato" pensaron los tres genins a la vez "con razón se escapa tan seguido"

"buen trabajo a todos" los felicito hiruzen "ahora, ¿qué otras misiones quieren? Tenemos pintura, servicio doméstico, cuidar al nieto del daimyo…" hiruzen continuo con una larga lista de otras misiones iguales, cuando se detuvo observo como los jóvenes genins lo veían tenían una cara de decepción junto con una expresión que le decía "es ¿enserio?"

"y bien ¿qué les ocurre?" le pregunto hiruzen

"bueno… a excepción de esas dos misiones que hicimos en conjunto con otros equipos…" dijo naruto tratando de explicarse, pero sin sonar muy ofensivo "eh como decirlo… en estas dos semanas no hemos hecho nada que parezca shinobi, es algo decepcionante…" dijo naruto haciendo lo posible para no ofender a nadie con sus palabras

"bueno, ustedes aún son unos novatos las misiones de rango d es lo más apto para ustedes" argumento hiruzen

"pero…" dijo naruto tratando de encontrar algo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero no se le ocurrió nada

"y tu ¿qué opinas?" le pregunto hiruzen a kakashi quien miro al techo pensando

"bueno… si se tratara de una de rango c normal no debería haber ningún problema, su trabajo en equipo no es malo, después de todo" dijo kakashi y sus tres genins vieron una luz de esperanza, mientras hiruzen medito sobre la respuesta de kakashi

"bueno en ese caso…" dijo hiruzen mientras buscaba unos papeles

"en ese caso les daré a ustedes una misión de rango c, un trabajo de escolta hasta el país de las olas" hiruzen dijo esto y el grupo se alegró y relajo un poco con el tema de no hacer otra misión de rango d es entonces que se abrió la puerta de ella apareció un anciano con un sombrero de paja y una botella de sake "esta persona es tazuna, y estas personas serán su escolta" le dijo hiruzen

Tazuno miro al grupo frunció el ceño "es ¿enserio?" dijo en un tono desagradable "mis escoltas serán un grupo de ¿niños?"

"pueden parecer unos niños, pero son bastante buenos y también estoy yo un jounin así que no se preocupe por favor" le dijo kakashi para calmar al hombre

"de acuerdo, solo espero un excelente servicio de su parte enanos hasta que termine de construir el puente" dijo casi despreciándolos y se fue

"bueno, se irán en una hora así que prepárense" le ordeno hiruzen al equipo siete

"¡si!" respondieron todos al unísono

* * *

Una hora más tarde el equipo siete y tazuna se encontraban en la gran puerta de la aldea todos con equipajes y listos para partir, pero naruto se quedó mirando la enorme entrada

"¿qué te ocurre? Naruto" le pregunto kakashi-sensei

"ah no, no es nada" le respondió naruto "esta es la primera vez que salgo de la aldea, desde aquella vez" pensó recordando aquella destrozada cabaña

"ya estamos listo, vamos naruto" le dijo kakashi

"s-si…" respondió, pero aún no estaba concentrado en la misión

"oye, como se supone que me sentiré seguro con estos niños…" reclama tazuna mirando a naruto

"yo estoy aquí así que no se preocupe" kakashi le recordó a tazuna ese hecho

Caminaron por un tiempo hasta que sakura rompe el molesto silencio silencio

"usted viene desde el país de las olas ¿no?" pregunta sakura

"si ¿por qué quieres saber?" le responde "también ¿hay shinobis en ese país?" pregunto sakura

"no, el país de las olas no tiene shinobis" dijo kakashi interrumpiendo la conversación "aunque si en el resto de los países"

"pero solo algunos pocos utilizan el mismo sistema que nosotros" dijo naruto uniéndose a la conversación

"¿eh? El mismo ¿sistema?" pregunto sakura

"a lo que se refiere naruto es que la mayoría de los países tienen shinobis, pero ellos no tienen su propio hokage por así decirlo" explico kakashi

"¿hokage? ¿Cómo el tercero?" dijo sakura "así es, las más grandes naciones tienen a su propio hokage, aunque dependiendo del país su nombre es distinto, pero al final son lo mismo, son aquellos que lideran a la aldea y sus shinobis" explico llevándose la atención de todos incluido tazuna

"en el país del fuego es hokage, en el del agua es mizukage, en el de la tierra tsuchikage, en el del rayo es raikage y en el del viento es kazekage" dijo terminando la explicación

"entiendo, tercero es alguien increíble ¿no?" dijo sakura, aunque en realidad le era difícil creer en que el fuera tan increíble como dice kakashi

"ustedes dudan del tercero ¿no?" les dijo kakashi a lo que ellos no dijieron nada, pero su silencio fue una respuesta clara mientras se acercaban a un pequeño charco de agua que evitaron todos

"pero no se preocupen, en una misión de rango c no tendrán que enfrentarse a otros shinobis" dijo kakashi calmando a sakura

Cuando dijo eso, tazuna puso una cara casi como de culpa, pero solo sasuke se dio cuenta

Naruto sintió algo extraño y rápidamente se volteo "¡kakashi-sensei!" le grito naruto

En ese momento una extraña sombra aparece del charco justo detrás de kakashi de repente, un ninja con la diadema que parecía niebla llego volando hacia kakashi, una cadena de cuchillas conectada a su guantelete con garras, aterrizo entre kakashi y su equipo mientras las cadenas se enrollaban en kakashi, detrás de el se encontraba otro shinobi idéntico al primero con un guantelete conectado a la cadena del primero

"¡¿que?!" kakashi pronuncio cuando los dos shinobis dijeron "¡uno menos!" y tiraron de la cadena

Kakashi fue hecho pedazos por la cadena, haciendo que tazuna mirara con los ojos bien abiertos

Los dos shinobis aparecieron detrás de naruto "dos menos" dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero fueron rápidamente interceptados por sasuke quien les lanzo unos kunais atorando sus cadenas en el árbol

Sakura rápidamente se coloca enfrente de tazuna para protegerlo, naruto está aún no comprende que ocurre y se queda parado, pero uno de los extraños ninjas desconecta su cadena de su guantelete y va directamente por tazuna mientras el otro se enfrenta a sasuke

Naruto reacciona al ver a donde se dirigía y comienza a realizar sellos de mano

"Fūton: Toppa" se dijo naruto y rápidamente exhalo una fuerte ráfaga de viento apuntando al enemigo, quien recibe el golpe, pero se recupera rápidamente al ver que naruto puede usar ninjutsu cambia su objetivo y decide eliminarlo primero lanzándose directamente a él su compañero que se enfrentaba a sasuke al ver que naruto puedo usar ninjutsu agarra la pierna de sasuke y lo lanza para alejarlo, de esa forma estar libre y ayudar a su compañera para matar a naruto

Naruto saca su kunai y piensa rápidamente de qué forma contraatacar, se encontraba en un dos contra uno, no sabía que hacer era su primera batalla a muerte real, naruto dejo de pensar y cargo contra al que ataco antes, pero cuando estaban a punto de chocar sus armas son interrumpido por kakashi quien rápidamente agarra los brazos de ambos impidiendo que lastimen a naruto los acerca entre sí y con sus codos kakashi los golpea a ambos en el estómago, ellos se quejaron del fuerte golpe pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar kakashi los vuelve a agarra a ambos y los lanza contra un árbol, kakashi los ata con cadenas antes de que pudieran reaccionar y todo había terminado los ninjas extraños estaban inmovilizados

"sensei sigue vivo" pensó sakura alegre de que volviera

"utilizo el kawarimi no jutsu" pensó naruto al ver lo troncos de madera en el lugar donde supuestamente "murió" kakashi

"uff, nos salvamos" pensó tazuna mientras suspiraba

"perdón, por no salvarlos inmediatamente" se disculpó kakashi "aunque me sorprendió que tardaras tanto en reaccionar naruto, pero en cualquier caso nadie salió herido y todos hicieron un buen trabajo" los felicito kakashi

"¿te asustaste? miedoso" le dijo sasuke a naruto molestándolo "ya dejen las peleas de niños estamos en una misión recuerdan" dijo kakashi evitando la posible pelea que ocurriría

Naruto solo pudo apretar sus puños, quería decirle muchas cosas a sasuke sobre porque no se movió, pero al final naruto sabía que tenía razón, él se asusto

"pero, aun así, esto dos son chunins de kirigakure, la aldea oculta entre la niebla, son conocidos por seguir luchando sin importar lo que pase, son bastante peligrosos" explico kakashi mirándolos

"¿cómo supiste nuestros movimientos?" les pregunto uno de los shinobi de kiri "en un día soleado como este donde no ha llovido en días… no puede haber charcos"

"¿Qué haremos con ellos?" pregunto naruto

"se los dejaremos a los anbus de kiri al final estos dos son shinobis renegados" dijo kakashi mientras se retiraban del lugar

"y, aun así, ¿Por qué dejaste a los dejaste pelear a ellos?" pregunto tazuna "tenía que confirmarlo… quien era su objetivo"

"no sabíamos que te seguían shinobis, la misión era solo protegerte de bandidos o pandillas, esto supera a una misión de rango c" le dijo kakashi a tazuna quien solo podía escucharlo tenía toda una cara de culpable

"y bien… ¿Por qué te persiguen?" le pregunto kakashi

Tazuna suspiro ya no tenía como ocultarlo "soy un constructor de puentes y en el pais de las olas la pobreza es bastante, yo voy a construir un puente, con ese puente el comercio podrá florecer en la aldea, pero cierto hombre no quiere que eso ocurra"

"cierto ¿hombre?" pregunto kakashi "su nombre es gatou,el corrupto multimillonario y quiere mi cabeza"

"¿huh? Gatou, es una de las personas más corruptas del mundo" dijo kakashi

"exacto, con violencia y corrupto se adueñó de las empresas pesqueras del país, lo tiene todo, pero lo único a lo que le teme es al puente" explico tazuna

"entonces si sabía del peligro ¿Por qué eligió esto como una misión de rango c? como mínimo esto sería rango b" le pregunto kakashi

"en nuestro país incluso nuestro daimyo es pobre, nosotros también así que no tenemos dinero para pagar una misión de rango b" se explicó tazuna

"pero…" kakashi fue interrumpido por naruto

"¡continuemos la misión!" dijo sorprendiendo incluso a tazuna

"naruto, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero ustedes no están listos para esto" dijo tratando de calmarlo

"pero… ¡eso no es una excusa para abandonarlos a su suerte!" argumento naruto y tanto sasuke como sakura parecían estar de acuerdo con naruto

Kakashi al escuchar sus palabras no pudo evitar recordar a un viejo amigo que alguna vez tuvo cerro su único ojo visible y se quedó pensando

"bueno, veo que no tenemos elección… lo protegeremos hasta que llegues a tu país" dijo kakashi al darse cuenta que nada los haría cambiar de opinión

Los tres genins sonrieron, pero la expresión de naruto cambio rápidamente al darse cuenta de algo

"pero si el tal gatou lo quiere matar, no podemos usar los puertos ¿verdad? Lo van a esperar para asesinarlo ¿no? ¿Cómo vamos a llegar al país de las olas?" pregunto naruto

Tanto kakashi como el resto de su equipo lo miraron tampoco pensaron en eso

"descuiden tengo a alguien que se puede encargar de eso, nos podrá dar un recorrido por la niebla y así llegar sin que nos detecten" dijo tazuna confiado al parecer su optimismo volvió, al ver que continuaran con la misión

"vamos a un pequeño embarcadero de un conocido, gatou no sabe sobre el asique todo estará bien" dijo mientras caminaba

Tiempo después llegaron era al embarcadero era como explicaba un lugar pequeño tenía una cabaña y solo dos botes en su pequeño muelle de la cabaña apareció un hombre delgado llevaba un sombrero de paja que le hizo una señal a tazuna

"llegamos…" dijo tazuna y tanto kakashi como su equipo fijaron sus miradas por el lugar

Naruto miro por el lugar mientras se acercaban al hombre, pero naruto de repente dio un pequeño salto y miro al hombre con el sombrero de paja saco un kunai de su bolsa y fue corriendo rápidamente tras el

"¡naruto!" lo llama kakashi quien no entendía que le ocurría, el hombre se encontraba asustado solo pudo levantar sus manos en señal de que no era ningún peligro, pero naruto no se detuvo

Siguió y corrió tras el hombre, asustado cerro sus ojos pensando que naruto lo asesinaría kakashi rápidamente va a detener a naruto, pero lo que vio no era algo que él esperaba

Naruto siguió corriendo ignorando al hombre de sombrero de paja y apuñalo a lo que parecía el viento que se encontraba detrás del hombre

"ugh" se escuchó ese ruido cuando naruto apuñalo el viento

De repente el lugar que naruto tenía su kunai empieza a aparecer una persona con el kunai de naruto enterrado en la garganta la sangre empieza a verse visible y el hombre agonizante se desploma en el suelo

"¡¿pero qué significa esto?!" se preguntó el hombre con sombrero de paja

Kakashi mira al hombre ahora muerto en el piso y también tenía una diadema de kiri

"eso de ahora fue el Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Jutsu de Escondite y Camuflaje)" pensó kakashi y fijo su mirada en naruto que estaba alterado por lo que hizo

"bueno, es de esperarse, es la primera vez que mata a alguien" pensó kakashi toco el hombro de naruto para calmarlo "todo está bien naruto los protegiste a todos" dijo eso y naruto por fin logro calmarse

"como creí… naruto es del tipo sensor, eso será muy útil en el futuro" pensó kakashi observando como sakura trababa de calmar a todos

El hombre con sombrero de paja logro calmarse también y insistía en llevarlos al país de las olas lo más rápido posible ya no quería relacionarse más con los shinobis de konoha no llevaba ni tres segundos de conocerlos y casi lo asesinan

Tomaron uno de los botes y navegaron por una espesa niebla de camino les explicaron más a fondo la situación del país con gatou, tras atravesar la niebla se pudo ver el puente en construcción todos los genins del equipo siete quedaron fascinados

"logramos pasar la detección, pero por si acaso iremos por donde hay vegetación" dijo el hombre de paja

El bote paso por un túnel lleno de vegetación y por fin entraron al país de las olas, desembarcaron en uno de los tantos muelles que hay

"bien con esto estamos a mano, adiós y buena suerte" le dijo el hombre con el sombrero de paja mientras se iba "si muchas gracias" le dijo tazuna

"bien, llévenme a mi casa sano y salvo" le dijo tazuna se podía ver que estaba de buen humor "si. Si" dijo kakashi que se sentía utilizado por el anciano

Tazuna, kakashi junto a su equipo caminaron por un tiempo, pero de un momento a otro la atmosfera cambio repentinamente

"¡todos agáchense!" ordeno kakashi y una gran hoja de metal paso por arriba de todos que lograron agacharse justo a tiempo

La gran hoja de metal choco contra un árbol y en su mango se paró un hombre su torso estaba desnudo pero el resto de su vestimenta era similar a la de los chunins que los atacaron antes, llevaba una máscara hecha de vendas y una diadema de kiri en su cabeza

"todos retrocedan, él está en otro nivel…" les ordeno kakashi

"vaya, asi que sabes de mi…" respondió el extraño hombre parado sobre la espada gigante

"claro que si, zabuza momochi el demonio de la niebla…" dijo kakashi

"me siento honrado que sepas sobre mi… kakashi hatake el ninja que copia…" le respondió zabuza pero en sus palabras se sintió la clara intención de asesinarlos a todos


End file.
